Royal Slavery
by Mickey218
Summary: Born into slavery, Sakura is bought to work in the royal household of the Lord Kazekage. After accidentally breaking an expensive item, she is sent to the Kazekage himself to administer her punishment. All Sakura can do is stand there hopelessly as she waits for whatever Gaara's decision may be. What she'll soon find out is that it's something she's never expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

**A/N: Hey readers. So this story is set in the Naruto world, except slaves exist! Anyone who is in slavery is normally born as an orphan, but can also be sold into it by poor families. Slavery can also be used as punishment for light crimes such as stealing, lying, disobeying the leader of the village, etc. **

**This will be explained throughout the story if I continue it. This first chapter is just an experiment to see I should continue it or not. Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

Shit…Shit Shit Shit Shit.

I've only been working in the new estate for a week and my clumsiness already fucked me over. I was lucky to get sold to serve in the royal home of the Kazekage, and here I was holding the statue I just dropped of a naked man posing. His body was in my one hand, and his…penis in the other. He's fucking penis. It was so unrealistically long someone was bound to break it sometime!

Someone was going to notice. They were definitely going to notice the castrated statue. I unconsciously was trying to put the penis back on, hoping just maybe it would magically morph its way back to its stoned balls.

"Come onnnn…" I pleaded with the penis desperately. I almost swallowed my gum from the nerves when I realized…I had gum! I grabbed the sticky gum out of my mouth and placed it on the broken end of the penis. I was just about to attached it to its body when

"Hey Pink Hair! What's taking so lo-" I turned around and shrieked from her sudden entry, and to my horror, the penis slipped through my fingers. I watched as if in slow motion the penis flying from my opened hand and heading straight towards the face of the worst possible person it could land on. The sister of the one and only Kazekage: Temari.

I froze, hand still in the air where the penis just left it. There Temari was standing right in front of me with a glare that could kill as the penis hung from her chin, connected by the thin piece of my gum. Her brother Kankuro was not far behind with a more than amused toothy grin on his face. Temari's eyes never leaving mine slowly grabbed the long stone and pulled it off of her chin, the pink gum dangling on its end. She looked at the artifact in her and then back to my sweat filled faced.

"Is this a penis?" She simply asked. I opened my mouth to speak but no words seemed to come out.

"Did you just throw a _penis_ at me?" She stood there in disbelief, waiting for me to answer. Kankuro walked closer towards his sister, his lips pursed as he tried to lessen his smile.

"Maybe she's trying to tell you what you need so..ya know, you wouldn't be so uptight all the time." Kankuro's eyebrows wiggled with humor. Temari swung her arm to slap him with the stoned dick but Kankuro ducked in time to save himself. I would normally find a scene like this to be humorous if the ending results were not me punished for it. Kankuro swiveled around his angry sister and stopped when he was behind me. He lightly took the broken statue from my other hand and examined it.

"So this is the poor castrated fellow." He brought his eyes to me with a sly smirk. "You were a little rough with him don't ya think?" He teased.

My cheeks blushed in embarrassment, I shied my face away from him with my hair when I realized my behavior. These were the brother and sister of the Lord Kazekage and I was just standing there frozen after I threw a rock penis at them! I immediately got on my knees, and bowed with my hands folded on my thighs and my head shamefully down.

"Please Forgive me Madam Temari and Master Kankuro." I finally managed to say when I found my voice. " I…I was dusting when I accidently k-knocked over the statue. I t-tried to re-attached it but.."

"But you decided it would look better on my sister!" Kankuro exclaimed happily, finally doubling over in laughter.

"Shut the hell up Kankuro!" She snapped, grabbing the small statue out of his hand. "Get up!"

I quickly got back on my feet, but left my head lowered, not meeting her eyes. She held the statue up to my face, forcing me to practically smell it.

"Do you know how much this _small_ statue costs?" I shook my head."More than you could ever be worth."She spat. I shrieked as she grabbed the back of my collar and dragged me behind her. Kankuro followed behind us, whistling joyfully as he did. I tried to keep up with her fast pace, but the awkward hold she had on me caused me to stumble more than twice. The house slaves we passed continued working as if nothing was happening. They knew better than to get involved.

We finally stopped in front were large red doubled doors with two guards standing in front them. I swallowed down the bile threatening to come up. This was Lord's Kazekage's office. Every village I was ever in shuddered at the slightest mention of him. And here I was, the only thing separating me and him were these two blood red doubled doors. Upon seeing Temari, the stern looking guards hastily went to open the doors, bowing for her as she walked past with me dragging behind, and Kankuro trailing after. I jumped when the doors slammed shut behind me. Temari then used all her strength to throw me on the floor in front of her.

Pain shot up in my left wrist when it tried to catch my fall. Luckily the burgundy carpet was cushiony enough to prevent any further pain other than a slight rug burn on my left knee. I quickly recovered myself, and went straight to my knees, bowing my head down to the Kazekage, not daring to look up.

"What is it Temari?" Came the chilling emotionless voice in front of me. The rumors were true…he did sound as if death were speaking.

"This ditz of a slave broke one of your expensive decorative items and had the audacity to throw part of it me." Temari angrily stated.

"Are you gonna tell him which part?" Kankoro chimed in. I heard flesh connect with flesh, and an "umph" straight after as I assumed Temari shot a punch at him again, and this time succeeding.

"Bitch." I heard Kankoro say under his breath.

"Is this the nonsense you interrupted me for?" The Kazekage asked menacingly.

"N-No." Temari stammered. My eyes widened underneath my hair in fright. Even his sister was afraid of him. That can't be good. My fate can't be good.

Temari coughed, clearing her throat. "Well the statue she broke was very expensive. We can't let a slave break something from the Kazekage and get away with it. What example will that show for the rest of them!" There was more power in her voice towards the end, but her submission was still noticeable.

"She's right Gaara. The rest of the slaves are going to think they can get away with anything."Kankoro added, all of sudden sounding all business. "As much as I'd like for this pink haired slave to stay pretty, she should be punished…no matter how amusing her little stunt was." He lightly chuckled.

I felt my shoulders sink deeper. I needed to begin accepting that my fate was going to be painful. In my life as a slave, and a clumsy one at that, I have been punished many times. So many times in fact that to this day I cannot fully straighten my right arm. However, I have accomplished faultlessly hiding this defect of mine. Masters never want to know they have a damaged slave. The more damaged the slave, the worse the conditions are.

"Get out." The chilling voice commanded. There was a short pause, then Temari let out a sigh.

"Sorry for wasting your time brother." She replied. I felt myself then painfully pulled to a stand by the back of my collar, choking me in the process. Temari turned me around towards the grand doors we entered from. She began dragging me behind her as she did before when the ghostly voice stopped her.

"Leave her." It said. Temari turned around in confusion.

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with the situation?" Temari exclaimed with confusion.

"Leave. Her." Threat was so deathly I felt the chills going through Temari transfer to me and spread down my spine. Temari stood there in shock, still firmly holding the back of my collar.

"Temari, let her go." Kankoro pleaded sternly through gritted teeth. Temari seemed to break out of her daze, and freed me from her grip. I watched as the royal brother and sister walked out of their frightening brother's office. I felt my body begin to tremble as I watched the two large doors close behind them, leaving me alone with the terrifying Kazekage himself.

**A/N: So I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. Let me know what you think of my experiment, and if I should explore it more haha. Thank you for reading **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. **

**A/N: Thank you for those who have reviewed! I Love all feedback! Here is the next chapter, tell me what you think!**

There I stood, staring at the closed doors, my body shaking with fear. _Turn around_ I told myself. I knew it was disgraceful having my back towards the Kazekage for so long…at all even. But I couldn't seem to move. I have never been this much taken by my fear before. I didn't know how to regain control.

I heard the squeaking of a chair being pushed out. Footsteps followed, but they kept their distance from me. Silence stood in the room. I felt the sweat dripping down my forehead. My hearting beating as if it were about to burst through my chest.

_Breath In,_

_Breath Out,_

_Now turn around. _

I managed to lift up my left foot, then my right, slowly turning around to face him. My head still lowered, my back was no longer towards the Kazekage. I could not see his face, but my view allowed me to see from his hips down to his black sandals. He was leaning against his desk, his right foot crossed in front of his left.

"Did I say you could move?" He questioned, his voice making my breath hitch in fear. I stood there not sure of what to do, how to answer. I didn't know if I shook my head in reply he would only reprimand me again. So I just stood there, head bowed, hair covering my eyes.

"Speak." He commanded. My lips parted, then closed back shut. My body wasn't listening to my mind. I'm dead. If he wasn't thinking about killing me before, then he is definitely going to kill me now. My behavior was more than disrespectful, and to the Kazekage of all people.

He pushed himself off his desk and began walking towards me. He stopped right in front of me, so close that if I reached out my hang I would easily touch him. His chest was at my eye level, the red coat form fitted to his chest and down his torso, flaring once it reached down his legs.

"Speak." He commanded again, aggravation spilling through.

"I'm sorry." I quickly responded, surprised at myself. "For my actions today…I'm sorry." It was almost as if him being closer forced the words right out of me. I didn't understand it, but like everything else about this man, it frightened me.

"Your name." He asked so deadly soft.

"Sakura" I breathed.

"Sakura." He repeated.

"Yes." We stood there in silence, letting this small conversation sink in. He was not a man of words. But one could tell words were not needed for him to get his point across. His voice said everything. I could only imagine the threats he gave with his looks.

"Look at me, Sakura." He ordered, as if reading my thoughts. I just had to fucking think that. I couldn't even keep my unspoken thoughts to myself.

I slowly lifted my head up, my fore-head throbbing in pain from all the overwhelming emotions I felt in the last five minutes. I soon found myself staring into the piercing green eyes of the Kazekage. I felt as if I were in a trance. A slave should never look into the eyes of their Master, but his stare was not letting me go.

His cheekbones were high, narrowing his face down. His mouth was set in a stern line, with a slight growl in the corner. His short, naturally spiky hair was going in all directions. Its color was as red as…blood. It seemed to be a popular color for him. Above his left eye, slightly covered with a few strands of hair was tattooed with the character LOVE.

And those eyes of his…they terrified me, gave me goose bumps…entranced me. I was right, he can say everything with just a look alone. His eyes told of power, order, strength…loss.

I was completely captured, by this sinfully gorgeous man.

He broke the trance when he turned around and walked back towards his desk. He had a light step in his walked, very poised in his posture. It was then I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in.

"Idiots." He mumbled, walking around his desk. "My brother and sister." He clarified a little louder. He leaned down and pulled out one of his drawers from his desk, reaching for something inside. Without looking at me he gracefully brought his left hand up to motion me over.

Left foot, right foot, I told myself until I stopped in front of his desk. I swallowed the spit gathering in my mouth. Finding what he was looking for, he looked back up at me with the same piercing stare as before, making my heart race faster.

"Bow your head." He commanded with a dark chill. I quickly obliged. He slide the drawer shut and proceeded to walk around me. I stared at his feet, as they paused directly behind me. I stiffened when his fingertips brush the back of my neck, gently pushing my hair to the side. His touch wasn't as cold as I would expect, they were warm even.

His hands went over my head, both holding the end of some red leather chain…necklace? It had a gold emblem in the middle, with the symbol of the Sand village. I felt his warm breath on me as his clasped the leather jewel behind my neck, making my hairs stand up.

"But they have a point." The monotone voice grunted, making me shiver. I felt his warmth leave as he walked farther away from me.

This is it. This is where he carries out my punishment. I didn't understand what the chain was for, maybe to separate the punished slaves from the working ones. Some Masters preferred labels. He'll have me working in a different quarter of the estate. Worsen conditions, harsher labor…my right arm won't be able to stand it. I'll be thrown out in a heartbeat.

I felt tears stinging my eyes, I choked in a sob. Crying slaves only made Masters angry. I heard three knocks on the door behind me. A pause and then the creak of it opening.

"Yes, Lord Kazekage?" Assuming the voice came from one of the guards.

"Take Sakura here to the slave Ino. Tell her I want Sakura washed up, and brought back to me no later than six pm. No further explanation needed, slave Ino will understand these orders." The Kazekage simply stated.

"Right away, Lord Kazekage." The guard responded. I heard his heavy footsteps walked towards me from behind. His hand gently touched my elbow to get my attention. I looked up to my left side, and stared into the sympathetic eyes of the stern guard.

"Come." He gently commanded. I slightly nodded and followed him. My hair falling in my face as my head was bowed. As I was leaving the room I surprised myself as I looked out of the corner of my eyes to meet the eyes of the Kazekage once again. I thought maybe I could get some sense of what he was planning...but I got nothing…just his cold stare. I lowered my eyes and followed the guard.

In reality the walk wasn't that long, but when you're walking to your possible death, it felt never-ending. We stopped in the laundry quarters, the room filled with heat and sweat from the steam.

"Is there a slave by the name of Ino present?!" The guard shouted over the roar of the machines. All the slaves ignored him, continuing with their work.

"Lord Kazekage requests slave Ino!" He shouted louder in frustration. All the slaves froze, looking at each other in fear, all except one. A young pretty girl proudly walked through the center of the room. Her long blonde hair spilling out under the scarf wrapped in her hair to keep her bangs from her face. Her apron was dirty, but she wore it proudly. It was as if confidence was radiating off of her. Her expression however was stern, she meant business. When she reached the guard she gave him a slight smirk, but then frowned. She turned away and glared at the frozen workers.

"Shows over, Get Back to Work!" she demanded. All the slaves hastily looked away and went back to cleaning, steaming, and folding. She turned back to the guard and smiled.

"So how can I be of service to Lord Kazekage?" She asked with one hand on her hip. The guard turned around and nudged me forward.

"This is slave Sakura, Lord Kazekage requests you to have her washed and ready before 6 pm. He stated you would understand these orders."

Ino cocked an eyebrow at him, but then sighed.

"Alright, whatever. Let's get you wa-"She stopped when she caught sight of my neck. Her eyes wide in astonishment.

"No way." She whispered. She walked towards me, and got so close, past my comfort zone, I had to turn my head to the side to avoid her nose touching mine. But she wasn't looking at me in particular; she was looking at the leather item the Kazekage clipped around my neck.

"He collared you." She said to herself in disbelief. She stepped back, her expression suddenly serious.

"Thank you, I'll take her from here." She stated. The guard nodded, turned around and left. I stood there staring at the new person in charge of me now. I wanted to ask so many questions, but wasn't sure if I was allowed. This day was full of over whelming emotions, unanswered questions. The sudden change in tone with this girl only worried me more. I felt as if I was reaching my limit, the tears stinging my eyes again.

"Don't you dare cry." She growled. "You'll never make it if you do." She finished. I lowered my head, but she gently touched my chin and lifted it back up. She kindly gave me a soft smile, helping me calm some of my fear.

"I can tell you have some spirit in you. Make sure you keep it alive." She advised. I nodded in her hand.

"Follow me, Miss Sakura." She said walking out of the laundry room. _Miss Sakura?_ I didn't question her strange choice of formality, I once again did as I was told and followed her. I touched my neck as I walked. So it was a collar he put on me. That made more sense than giving a slave a necklace.

We walked past the narrow hallway away from the slave quarters which again confused me. If I was going to be washed, why we were walking away from the wash room? Or does "wash" stand for something different?

We continued down the hallway when we reached the grand staircase. I stared at it in awe. It was a beautiful marble staircase case that took up half the room itself. Burgundy carpet ran up the middle all the way to the top. When I was sold to the Kazekage estate, I was sectioned to work only in the lower lever of the mansion. The upper level were for the slaves with more status, working closer to the royals.

"Stop Gawking and come on." Ino called down the staircase. I didn't even realize that she was already halfway up the staircase. I quickly ran up to catch up to her.

The second floor was more beautiful than the first; the rich burgundy carpet continuing down the hall, the walls decorated with detailed paintings, statues and vases trailing down the halwayl. So many of them…I made a mental note not to go anywhere near the sides of the hallways, just to go straight down the middle.

We passed by many decorative grand doors but did not stop at any of them. We continued down the long hallway when I saw the two red large doors at the very end. These doors were strangely similar to the ones in front of the Kazekage's office. The Blood red color, the Sand Village insignia, the wavy gold handles. The only thing different about these doors were at the top right hand corner on the right door was painted the character LOVE.

I paused and took a sharp intake of breath at the realization, my hands covering my mouth. That was the room of the Kazekage…and we were walking straight towards it.

Before Ino noticed my hesitation, I quickly caught up to her again, my mind racing. We stopped in front of the doors, which were again guarded by two very serious looking guards. They both looked at Ino in question, as if daring her to walk through. Ino scoffed and grabbed my arm pulling me in front of her. Her other hand touched the gold charm of my collar, presenting it to the guards. Both guards eyes widened, they looked at each other before they both nodded at Ino and opened the doors. I looked at her in shock.

"Come on." She said as if over the whole situation. "There's a lot to do."

We were in the bathroom of the Kazekage, my clothes striped and thrown to the side. All I wore was the new leather collar around my neck which seemed to terrify everyone. Ino was in front of me, just finishing drawing the bath. She dipped her hand into the steaming water to test its temperature.

"It's good enough." She concluded. "Get in" I looked at her for only a second before I dipped my toe in. The water seemed hot, but yet soothing, it was too tempting to resist. I dipped my entire foot and sighed in relaxation.

"Nice isn't it?" Ino asked with a satisfied smirk.

"Yes." I replied without a second thought.

"Wow, nice to hear you speak." Ino said surprised. I felt my cheek turning red at the comment, but I ignored it and continued to get in the bathtub. Once I was fully in, I let my head lean on the back edge of the tub; the warm water soothing any sores that were existent throughout my body.

"Dip your hair in the water." The blonde girl said. I looked at her in fear but she only shook her head at me.

"Stop being so antsy. I just need you to get your hair wet." She grabbed the shampoo underneath the cabinet of the sink and squeezed it onto her hand. I sighed in relief then I held my nose with my index finger and my thumb, and went underneath the water. When I reached the surface again, Ino did not hesitate to begin washing my hair with the strawberry scented shampoo. I sat there in silence as she massaged my head, rubbing any dirt that could possibly be stuck there.

"You can talk to me you know, it's not like I'm the royal slave here." Ino said so nonchalant as she washed my head. I just stared at her in confusion. _Royal Slave? _ She stopped washing my hair at my reaction. Her soapy hands dropping in the water of the tub.

"You really have no idea do you?" She asked. If I had to guess I would say her voice was leaking of pity. I shook my head at her. She sighed and looked down, contemplating something. She look back up at me, all the pity erasing her face, she was the serious Ino again.

"Sakura...I don't know why…I honestly never even thought it would happen but…Lord Kazekage made you his royal slave." She waited to let what she just said sink in. I have heard about royal slaves before. They were the personal slaves of leaders of villages. Royal slaves were almost a myth to the rest of the slaves. They received special treatment. Beautiful clothing, delicious food, the ultimate luxury a slave could imagine. The one fault in this honor is…that royal slaves were expected to…please their Masters in more ways than one. It came with the title. To these high ranking Masters, royal slaves were their official pets. And now Ino was telling me I was one, to one of the most fearsome leaders of the villages…Kazekage Gaara. To become a royal slave would normally be a blessing, but all those pitiful glances given to me before from Ino and the guards…This wasn't a blessing…this was a curse….this was my punishment.

Ino began washing my hair, I felt this time her washing me was more in attempt of soothing than cleaning.

"Dip your head again." She ordered calmly. I stared at the wall, without a word I went under water again as she washed the soap from my hair. She tapped my head to signal me to get back up but I didn't move. She then grabbed my shoulders from underneath the waters and pulled me back to air. I began coughing spitting out the water that went down my wind pipe. She roughly patted my back, helping me get all the water out.

"You trying to get me killed?!" She barked as I realized she was patting my back harder than needed. She then grabbed a cup from the sink and dipped it in the water.

"This is how we're going to finish cleaning you from now on." She said as she poured the water on my head. I sat there lifeless as she washed the soap out, then continued on with conditioner. Once the conditioner was rinsed out she brought out the body wash. She squeezed it onto a rag and began massaging my body.

"Ok, so this silence is killing me so I'm just gonna talk." She said rubbing my back with the wash cloth. She continued

"From your reaction, I'm guessing you know what a royal slave is and…what type of person you will be a royal slave to…" She stopped scrubbing my back and touched my chin gently, bringing me to look at her.

"He's scary, I know…" She said gently "…but I've heard that he wasn't so bad.." she said with false hope. She let go of my chin and rinsed me out with another cup of water.

"..but just in case.." She continued as she began scrubbing my body again. "…do anything…and everything he says." I watched her sad eyes as she was scrubbing every inch of me.

"How do you know all of this?" I asked emotionless..

"Well I'm ino Yamanaka, the slave in charge of the slaves of the Kazekage estate." She exclaimed with a little pep in her voice. Then she lightly laughed at herself before she poured more water on me.

"With this position I must know all the rules and instructions to all the different types of slaves working and that shall ever work for the Kazekage." She combed her fingers through my hair, gently breaking the knots in it as she did.

"You know.." She said washing off more soap water. "You're the first personal slave this Kazekage ever had.." She set the cup on the sink counter and pulled out a towel from one of the hangers.

"Either you did something right…" She pulled the towel open in front of me, nodding her head up at me directing that I stand up. "Or you did something wrong." She said holding the towel out in front of me. The minute I stood up she wrapped the towel around me. As I got out of the tub she turned around and grabbed a smaller towel from the door hanger. Once she turned around again she began rubbing my hair dry with the towel. She let go of the towel and began walking out of the bathroom.

"Keep drying yourself, Imma go and get your new gown." She called behind herself as she walked out. I continued drying the rest of my body when she came back in the bathroom with a long, slim, dark green cocktail dress. She held it out in front of her, and peeked her head out the side of it, smiling.

"Let's get you in this beauty." She exclaimed happily. I dropped the towel from my hair to the ground in awe at the beautiful cloth in front of me. Ino got close and grabbed the towel I was wearing around my body, and pulled it down to the ground. She placed the dress up to my naked breasts and admired the potential it had on my body.

"Welcome to Royal Slavery, Miss Sakura." She said with a smile.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter is on its way!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Thank you for those who have reviewed, favorited, and followed! Enjoy!**

I stood in front the Kazekage's office, the beautiful silk gown draping down my body. The slit running up my leg was a little longer than I liked, but who was going to question the dress chosen by the Kazekage? Standing behind me, Ino squeezed my shoulders for encouragement. I turned around and looked at her desperately, for what I wasn't sure. It wasn't like she could do anything.

"You're stunning." She said with a soft smile. I gave her a small one back. It was all I could manage at the moment. She looked at the guards and nodded. The one on the right responded with knocking on the door three times.

"Enter." Came the chilling voice from the other side of the door. Both guards simultaneously opened the doors and bowed. I looked at Ino again but she was bowing as well. I stared at the open doors, Lord Kazekage stood up from his desk. I bowed to him immediately. The Kazekage walked until he was in front of me.

"Thank you Ino." He said emotionless.

"My pleasure, Lord Kazekage." Ino responded, still bowing. The Kazekage began walking past me.

"Come Sakura, I was just leaving." I straightened myself up and followed, leaving the bowing Guards and Ino behind me. We walked down the hall until we reached the dining hall. The table practically reached from one end of the room to the other. Temari and Kankuro were already seated next to each other. Once they noticed the Kazekage was in the room they stood and lightly bowed their heads. The Kazekage walked toward his chair at the head of the table and sat. I took my place, standing slightly behind his chair.

Kankuro whistled from the table as his eyes trailed me up and down.

"Well don't you fix up nice." Kankuro said with a wink. I lightly let some hair fall into my face from embarrassment.

"Now, now don't be so bashful." Kankuro laughed, leaning in to admire me closer. "Anyone with eyes can see that you're beautiful."

"Shut it Kankuro." Temari growled from beside him. "She's just a slave." She said glaring at me. I lowered my eyes.

"The Hokage of the leaf village will be joining us tonight." The Kazekage stated. My heart gave a little jump at the statement. I was born in the leaf village and lived there during the younger stages of my childhood. It's a kind village…I remembered being at peace there. Temari grunted.

"That loudmouth? I really don't know how you put up with him Gaara." Temari said reaching for her glass of water.

"Well Gaara is a man of few words, and Naruto is a man of many!" Kankuro said waving his chopsticks in the air. "They complement each other." A house slave came with a bottle of wine and began pouring it into their glasses. The young slave kept sneaking curious glances my way as she did. I turned my gaze to the ground to ignore her.

The Kazekage grunted. "Please don't act like imbeciles when he gets here." His monotone voice suddenly aggravated.

Temari scoffed. "You're worried about our behavior? Ten bucks says Naruto will make a bigger fool out of himself before Kankuro and I get a chance too."

The Kazekage shot Temari a cold look making her stiffen in fear. Kankuro looked cautiously from his brother then back to his sister. The Kazekage broke his stare and looked down at his empty plate.

"That's true." He said with a slight shrug. Both Kankuro and Temari visibly relaxed.

"Ahhhh Chuuuu!" The sneeze came from outside of the room. We all turned our attention to the entrance of the dining hall to see a tall blonde and blue eyed man walk in. A huge smile was planted on his face, while one hand was scratching the back of his head, and the other rubbing his nose.

"I guess you guys were talking about me, huh?" He exclaimed happily. Everyone at the table stood as he walked in, I bowed immediately.

"Welcome Lord Hokage." The Kazekage greeted.

"Come on Gaara, enough with the formalities! We've known each other long enough!" The Hokage chirped. He then turned his attention to Temari and Kankuro, waving his hand at them.

"What's up guys!" Temari sighed at the energetic man, but managed to give him a small smile.

"Good to see you again Naruto." She said politely.

"Sup Naruto, How's the Hidden Leaf Village?" Kankuro asked. Naurto walked over to the chair next to the Kazekage.

"Hidden and Leafy!" He said laughing as he pulled out the chair. Temari rolled her eyes and sat back down. Kankuro sat as well, smiling at his sister's annoyance. The Kazekage followed reaching for his wine as he did.

"So what are we drinking?" Naruto said cheerfully as he began to sit down, he paused in mid action when he noticed me. He seemed stunned for a second, his blue eyes wide in surprise. He stood back up, his eyes never leaving me. I shifted uncomfortably in my stance. Unsure of what to do, I quickly bowed to him.

"Lord Hokage." I said in greeting. I stayed bowing, waiting to be relieved.

"You may stand." He said, suddenly sounding mature. I lifted my posture up. He was now looking at me with a sincere look, giving me a gentle smile. It made me feel a little warm and a little less nervous. I mentally thanked him for that.

The Hokage turned his attention back to the Kazekage as he took his seat. While they talked…or more as while the Hokage talked, house slaves came walked in serving the courses of meals. Throughout the dinner, the Hokage was the most enthusiastic one. Pieces of food coming out of his mouth as he tried to eat and talk at the same time. I noticed Temari sat with a polite smile on her face, but her hand in an aggravated fist, reaching her limit of tolerance for the Hokage. Kankuro seemed to be enjoying himself though. I wasn't sure if it was because of the Hokage or because of how much the Hokage got on his sister's nerves; Perhaps both. As I was beginning to realize in my short time with the Kazekage, he wasn't one to smile. However, at the moment he wasn't exactly scowling either. What surprised me most of all was that the Hokage did not seem frightened in the least by the Kazekage. He seemed…comfortable with him. I assumed the closest ones to the Kazekage were his brother and sister, but even they were afraid of him. But this Hokage…

Water spurted out from the Hokage's nose as he was laughing at something Kankuro had said. Temari looked disgusted at the Hokage sitting in front of her, while Kankuro doubled over in laughter.

"Told you." Temari said under her breath. Kankuro laughed harder while the Hokage wiped his nose with a smile. This didn't seem like a gathering of royals, but instead a gathering of friends. I covered my mouth to suppress a giggle.

"Temari, Kankuro, If you're finished eating, please excuse yourselves from the room. Naruto and I have business to discuss." Lord Kazekage said, daring to be defied. Temari stood with a relieved smile as she waved her goodbye at the Hokage, a noticeable pep in her step as she left the room. Kankuro downed the rest of his wine, before he stood up and wiped his face with his napkin.

"See ya around Naruto." He said taking his leave. As he passed by me he made sure to give me a wink before he left. After Kankuro left, Lord Kazekage signaled the guards to close the doors. Once closed The Hokage did not hesitate.

"So let's stop pretending it's completely normal you suddenly have a Royal Slave." He said motioning towards me. The Kazekage leaned on his hand and stared blankly at the Hokage.

"Yes…it was an…unorthodox decision." He replied.

"Well I'll say." Lord Hokage said in bewilderment. He then turned towards me and smiled. "Come on over." He said waving. I stared back in surprise. I looked at the Kazekage for permission. The Kazekage turned around to face me, his stare was cold, but he nodded. I lightly bowed my head as I began walking towards the Hokage. I stopped in front of him with Lord Kazekage on my left side.

"There's something familiar about you." He said examining me. "Lift your head, will ya." I did as told, and stared into his childlike blue eyes. He concentrated on me for a short minute before he clapped his hands together with a satisfied smile.

"You're from the Hidden Leaf Village aren't ya?!" He stated more that asked. I stared shocked, my mouth slightly agape.

"Answer." The chilling voice next to me ordered.

"Yes." I replied immediately. "I was born there."

The Hokage smiled. "I knew it! I thought I recognized you when I first saw you." He said laughing "I mean it's not every day you meet a girl with pink hair!"

I didn't understand. I tried to think back, I truly had no recollection of this enthusiastic man.

"I don-" I began, but quickly cut myself off. I was so caught off guard I almost forgot I was not to speak without permission.

"Hey don't sweat it! It's fine if you don't remember me. We were younger than kids!" He joked. "See I was a slave once too." He said, his expression turning soft. I took a sharp intake of breath. The Hokage…once a slave? How could that be possible? This Hokage…just continues to surprise…

He chuckled at my reaction. "Yep! I was born an orphan, so naturally I lived in the slave house until I was six. That's where I saw you!" He placed his hand on his chin, cupping it with his finger and thumb in deep thought. "If I remember correctly, you were in the field picking flowers for…I think a dog?"

"Koto.." I breathed. The Hokage snapped his fingers.

"That's it! Koto the slave house dog! I remember that day was a bummer cause he had just passed. He was an old little guy."

I nodded at him, tears springing to my eyes at the sudden memory. I wanted to ask him so many questions, but I was afraid to even look at the Kazekage for permission. So I just nodded again.

"I helped you pick the rest of the flowers. We made a nice little funeral for him." The Hokage added with a goofy smile.

I remembered him. I remembered the little blonde boy with the same goofy smile, cheering me up with small jokes as we picked flowers. I felt a genuine smile forming itself on my face.

"I see you're remembering some things." He laughed. "Sorry we couldn't hang out more after that. That was the same week I was adopted by Iruka-Sensai." He said apologetically. "After that, he trained me to be a Shinobi, and you can guess the rest."He finished. He sighed again before he brightened. "Well what are the odds we'd see each other again, huh? In Gaara's mansion no less!" I nodded at him in response. There was a pause of silence, as we all seemed to let the new information sink it. The Hokage clapped his hands together, breaking me out of my daze.

"Well you must be hungry! Gaara why don't you offer her some grub?" The Hokage asked with a cheesy grin on his face. Fear rippled through my stomach for him with the fact that he was offering me food in the _Kazekage's _house…or maybe it was just hunger…

Lord Kazekage gave the blonde grinning man a cold stare, but he seemed completely oblivious by it. The Kazekage sighed and waved a slave off into the kitchen.

"Sit" he ordered, motioning at the chair next to him. Nope, it was definitely fear. Looking down, I walked towards the chair and took my seat. Not a minute later the slave that disappeared into the kitchen was back and placed the most delicious smelling food I've ever had to pleasure to smell. There was a baked potato with golden cheese melted in the center, long sautéed asparagus on its right, and then the prize of the dish…a mouth watering steak, begging to be devoured. I could only goggle at it as I felt a drool of saliva threatening to leave my lips.

"Eat." The Kazekage demanded. I grabbed the fork and knife in unison, and began cutting away at the steak. Satisfied with my obedience, the Kazekage turned back to the Hokage, as they began talking about leader stuff, or whatever. I didn't really care what the hell they were talking about at the moment. The steak was so juicy and tender; I had to suppress a moan of delight once it touched my tongue. I chewed slowly, savoring each and every bite.

I was halfway through my meal when my stomach was begging me to stop. Slave eating conditions aren't the greatest. We are given just enough food to survive so our stomachs are smaller than normal. To eat a hearty meal like this…no matter how wonderful, I would only get sick if I continued. I regretfully put my fork down.

"So I'm getting married!" I heard the Hokage say in excitement.

"To the Hyuga girl I presume." The Kazekage said not surprised with his friend.

The Hokage blushed. "Yea..she's a beaut aint she?" he said giggling with googly eyes.

"Congratulations." The Kazekage said plainly. This type of response didn't seem to bother the Hokage, because he was all smiles.

"Thanks! I wanted to personally invite you to the wedding…err that is when we figure out a date and everything." He said sheepishly. The Kazekage merely grunted.

The Hokage then pushed his chair out and stood up, stretching his arms up as he yawned. I stood up soon after him out of respect.

"Well, I best be going. Thanks for the hospitably Gaara. I'll keep you updated if anything comes up again from the Hidden Mist Village."The Hokage said straightening out his jacket.

The Kazekage nodded. "Sakura will show you out. The guard waiting outside will escort you the rest of the way." The Kazekage brought his glance back to me then nodded. I walked around the table towards the Hokage and bowed as I gestured towards the doors.

"This way Lord Hokage." I directed. Once the Hokage walked past me I straightened myself out and followed. Before I exited the room I was stopped by the cold voice behind me.

"Sakura, once you're done, find yourself back to my room." He commanded. I swallowed..then bowed at him in obedience. I then walked quickly to catch up with the Hokage.

Walking with the Hokage next to me was like a breath of fresh air. His positivity was contagious. Even his walk had a cheery pep in each step. Not to mention that this wasn't the first time we met. He was that selfless boy in the flower fields all those years ago. I was sad to see him leaving so soon. Once we reached the doors I bowed to him in parting.

"It was a pleasure to see you again Lord Hokage." I genuinely said. Since The Kazekage was not near, I was not afraid to speak to him without permission.

"You too Miss Sakura." He said cheerily. I straightened myself out and smiled at him. He then suddenly grabbed my arm pulling me in a bone crushing bear hug. My arms stood out straight, unsure of what to do. Just because I wasn't afraid to speak with him didn't make me comfortable touching him! I was nervous with what the Kazekage would do if he saw. But he then pulled away, leaving his left hand on my shoulder in comfort, his eyes sincere.

"Hey, the guy may act scary, but there's more to him than that." He then lifted his hand off my shoulder and pointed to his left temple. "Why do you think his has LOVE written on his forehead?" he said smiling that same goofy grin. With that said, I watched him walked out the estate, cheerfully talking to the guard that was escorting him. Once the guards closed the doors shut I turned around and made my way up the grand stairs

I felt my palms becoming wet with sweat from nerves. It was late in the evening and the Kazekage was ordering me to meet in his bedroom…that could only mean one thing. I wiped away the sweat of my palms on my dress. I felt as if the filling meal I just had was about to come up my throat. I had again reverted to reminding myself to Breathe in, Breath out, Left foot, Right foot…all the way down the hallway. Once I reached the doors of his room, the guards immediately knocked on it three times.

"Come in." the cold voice said. The guards were ready to open the doors, but I quickly shot my hand before they could.

"Just…give me a moment." I pleaded. They both looked at each other, contemplating my request. It was the guard on the right that looked at me and nodded, making the decision for them both.

I sighed in relief then closed my eyes. I placed my trembling hands on my heart as of that would calm its franticness.

_Breathe In._

_Breath out._

_Breath In._

_Breath out._

The trembling in my body ceased, but my stomach was still unsettled. That was the best it was going to get. I placed my hands back to my sides, and opened my eyes.

"Thank you." I whispered mostly to the guard on the right. He nodded his head, and both guards continued to open the doors. I swallowed my spit and walked into the dark room. Once the doors shut behind me my heart sank in despair.

The Kazekage didn't seem to notice me, instead he was searching for something in his drawers. He pulled out folded clothing made of silk with a light shade of…pink? I didn't think pink was his color. I stiffened once he walked towards me, his green eyes piercing through mine. He presented the clothing to me. I looked down confused, but then realized the pink clothing was for me. That makes more sense.

I gently took the clothing from him and bowed at him in thanks.

"That should fit you." He said before turning around heading towards his personal bathroom. He walked in and turned on the light, bringing at little light in the dark bedroom. I heard the sink turn on as he carried out his bathroom routine. I looked down at the clothing I was holding. The material felt pure: it was real silk. The baby pink shone nicely off of the bathroom light. It had a little lace at the sweetheart top of the shirt. These were silk pajamas…very expensive silk pajamas.

A cough of someone clearing their throat brought my attention back up. The Kazekage was standing at the bathroom door, a clear scowl on his face. He looked down at the clothing in my hands and then back up at me. I jumped when I realized I was still wearing my dress instead of the silk pajamas. I walked over to the bed and set the pajamas on top. I began sliding the straps down my shoulders when they wouldn't go farther than my elbow. I tugged at the straps in desperation, frustrated at their stubbornness. I heard the Kazekage sigh and walk over towards me. I stiffened, my arms crossed on my chest, each hand holding the opposite strap. I hitched a breath when I felt his finger tips brush my back. I heard a zip and felt my dress loosen. I mentally slapped myself…I forgot about the zipper.

The Kazekage walked around me back to the bathroom and flicked the light switch off, leaving the moonlight shining through the windows as our only light. He un-buttoned his jacket and placed it on the chair of desk nearby. He then walked towards the right side of the bed and sat on its edge, his back towards me. He lifted off his shirt baring his back to me. My hands trembled as I slid my straps down, easily this time. I stepped out of the dress leaving me in just my panties. I wasn't given a bra when I was changing into this dress. With my cup size, I didn't necessarily need one. I gently placed the beautiful gown on the bed. I stood there staring at him for a moment. The moonlight accentuating his muscular pale back. I wondered why his back was so smooth. Normally, a Shinobi has more than a few battle scars…but his skin looked completely…untouched.

He stood up and began undoing his pants. I wondered if I should stay like this with my breasts bare until he turned around. This is where this night was heading towards anyway, right? I looked at the silk night clothes on the bed in front of me. He was persistent in me changing into them before…maybe he wanted to take them off himself? I heard some guys were in to that.

I slipped the silk tang top over my head, and then proceeded with the shorts. I moved around a little bit, getting a feel it; light and airy. It felt almost as if I were wearing nothing. I let a small smile slip as I swushed the fabric back and forth, I almost forgot where I was at the moment until I looked up.

The Kazekage stood there staring at me; the moonlight shining across his face and his chest. His chest bare…pale and muscular like his back. He had a light trace of hair trailing down from his belly button to the rim of the black sweat pants he had just changed into. I felt my cheeks blushing, thank God it was dark. Embarrassed, and not exactly sure of what to do, I picked up the green gown from the bed and lifted it towards him in question. He walked towards me and took it from my hands. He simply placed it over his coat that he draped across the chair before. He walked towards me near the other side the bed. He lifted the heavy comforter up and folded it over. He side glanced at me and motioned towards the bed.

My hands trembling lightly at my sides, I nodded and walked over. I sat on the edge of the bed, I hand to push myself up to fully get on top of it, it was a bit high off the ground. He lifted the covers so I could get my legs in. He let go and turned around once he was satisfied. I grabbed the covers and pulled them over my chest as I laid back, staring wide eyed at the ceiling. I felt the bed beside me sink in at he got in himself. I felt the covers lightly shift towards him as pulled it over himself as well. I laid there waiting…waiting for him to shift closer…for his hands to begin trailing over my body.

Minutes went by, and he didn't move...I slowly managed to force myself to look to my right in question. He was lying on his side, his back towards me.

"Sleep." His voice simply commanded, somehow sensing my stare. Still confused, I turned my attention back to the ceiling, and closed my eyes.

**A/N: I know some of you guys are waiting for more intimate scenes with Gaara and Sakura. Don't worry I won't disappoint you. All in good time my friends haha**

**Also, I'm terrible at catching my mistakes. No matter how many times I proof read, once I post the story I still find at least three different errors. Sorry about that guys, I hope it doesn't affect the story too much. **

**I came out with the next chapter soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all those who have reviewed, favored, and followed! I love to know you're enjoying the story. Please continue to do so! Enjoy!**

It's been a few days since I've been the Royal Slave of Lord Kazekage…he hasn't touched me once. That doesn't mean I don't' feel the same chills every night like I did the first night…just waiting for him to inch over to me.

He never says much, he mostly gives me one word commands like: Follow, Come, Sit, Sleep.

I've been waiting for him to throw me a bone or something. Hasn't happened yet.

Just because he's kept his hands to himself doesn't mean that he's lightened up in any way. He's still as cold, and fearsome as ever. The way his own people hide from him as we walk through the village is proof of that. Kids playing ball in the street stop immediately and went to the sides for us to walk through. Some even went to hide in the small shops nearby.

Some say it's better to be feared than loved…but being feared seems so…lonely. We continued walking until he turned and entered a small tea shop. Before I followed behind I turned around to look back at the village. Almost all of them were staring at me, some with fear in their eyes, others with pity. I was beginning to get really tired of people staring at me with pitiful eyes.

"Sakura." The Kazekage called from inside. I turned around at once and entered the tea shop. Once inside the Kazekage was glared at me in impatience. I bowed in apology. The Tea shop's owner was a late middle aged man. His hair black with some grey streaks in it, tied up in a bun. He had a small black mustache and a long black and grey goatee. He wore brown clothing with a dirtied white apron on top. Once he saw the Kazekage he went to him immediately with a cheesy fake smile planted on his face.

"Lord Kazekage!" He said with a little too much enthusiasm. "What a pleasure to see you in my tea shop again." He bowed with his one hand leading in the air, as if it were for an audience.

I had to keep myself from rolling my eyes. _Is this guy serious?_ I thought.

He straightened and motioned us to a table in the right hand corner.

"Here's your usual table, right where the breeze comes in just like you like! Only the best for our Lord Kazekage!" He said bowing again, his hands still presenting the table.

This guy's was performance was irritating. He didn't seem like the type of guy the Kazekage could stand being around. The Kazekage does get along with the Hokage, but the Hokage's enthusiasm was genuine, where this guy's personality was fake entirely through.

"Sit." The Kazekage ordered as he was taking his seat. I complied, and sat down across from him.

"This is the first time I've seen you in here! How wonderful to have your beauty in our teashop!" He said to me with a huge grin, his hands folded in front of him. I gave him a have hearted smile, and a nod in response. The annoying man turned his attention to the Kazekage, and jumped when he saw the eerie glare he was giving him.

"Two Jasmine teas." The Kazekage said menacingly. The man's smiled faltered, while perspiration began to form on his forehead.

"Two Jasmine teas, coming right up!" He quickly said, his finger pointed in the air. He then turned around and practically sprinted his way to the kitchen.

I sighed with relief at his absence. That man was just too irritating.

"The slave here makes the best tea in the village." The Kazekage explained. I looked up at him slightly surprised at his sudden voice. But I smiled and nodded at him in understanding. I guess if it wasn't for the tea, the Kazekage wouldn't be caught dead here.

As we waited I took a look around the shop. Many refused to look our way, pretending that we weren't here. But the tensions throughout their bodies were noticeable. There were more than aware of our presence. A few tables down from us sat a young girl with her mother and father. She seemed restless while her parents drank their tea. She kept moving around in her seat, looking all around the room for something interesting. She was completely oblivious the Kazekage and I were in the room. It was a refreshing feeling. When she caught notice of me staring at her, her eyes grew wide with curiosity. I gently waved my hand at her and she brightened. She began waving her hand back, when her mother sitting next to her noticed. She looked at me, eyes wide with fear. She wrapped her arm around her daughter forcing the girl to turn around and face front. The young girl whined while her mother quietly scolded her. I put my hand down, and lowered my eyes.

"Humans fear what they don't understand." The Kazekage said taking me by surprise again. He was staring at me intensely. His face expressionless, but his eyes…weren't gentle…but they weren't cold. I looked down at my folded hands on my lap.

"Well they should take the time to understand." I said without thinking out of my frustration. I immediately looked up the second I said that. I spoke without permission again. His expression before did not change, with the exception of his eyebrows. They were lifted in surprise…amusement? I wasn't sure, but I was glad that at that moment our tea arrived.

An elderly woman was holding the tray. She was short and slightly hunched over. Her long grey hair was in a braided bun, with a few grey strands falling in front of her face. Her hands lightly trembled as she placed the tray down on our table. But it made no difference as she poured the tea, she was as graceful as ever, like she's been doing it for years.

"Thank you." The Kazekage said reaching for his tea. She smiled at him in response, crinkling her wrinkles even more. I smile and nodded at her as she poured mine. She gave me the same smile she did to the Kazekage before she made her way back into the kitchen.

The tea steamed in front of me, giving off that sweet jasmine scent. The Kazekage was already well into drinking his. He set his down, not taking his eyes off me.

"Drink." He said. I eagerly took the tiny cup and pressed it to my lips. The hot liquid jasmine went smoothly down my throat, warming my chest.

The Kazekage looked at my cup and then back at me. I smiled at him and nodded my approval. He nodded back and continued drinking his.

Despite the annoying man, this was very relaxing. The tea was perfect, each sip soothing my throat I didn't even realize was soar. The breeze gently coming from outside, keeping us cool as we drank our hot beverages. This was the first time in a while where I felt…at peace.

A clattering of broken clay brought me out of my trance. I looked up to see the old woman from before; she was on the ground with a broken pot and broken tea cups in front of her, spilt tea all over the floor.

The annoying man angrily stomped over to her and pulled her up from her front collar, forcing her to look straight at his face.

"You clumsy old woman!" He screamed, all that peppiness from before completely vanishing. "How many more of my pots are you going to break?!" He yelled. The old woman flinched in fear, but there wasn't much she could do. He dragged her by her collar, and kicked open the door leading to the kitchen. I turned my head away as he threw her in the room. I let go of my cup as my hands clenched into fists. The yelling was could be heard throughout the shop. But it affected no one, because she wasn't a person, she was just a slave.

The young girl from before started to cry, her mom desperately trying to quiet her. I brought my eyes to her again, out of everyone in this shop, it seemed like she was the most human. No one else saw the old woman as worthy to fight for because they didn't consider her as human. Slaves are property, and Masters can do whatever they wish with their property. To them, the elderly woman, with the back that couldn't stand completely straight, with the trembling hands that made the tea that all of them were drinking…to them…she was just a slave that broke the pot, and is now receiving the punishment she deserved. My brows furrowed in anger. It wasn't right.

When I heard flesh connect with flesh I slammed my fist on the table and stood up, glaring at the kitchen door. Everyone turned their heads towards me in shock. I ignored them; I began to step out and around my table when I heard the chilling

"Sit."

Brows furrowed, my mouth in a scowl, I looked at the Kazekage. He was not at all happy with my outburst. His glare was deathly, his mouth in a stern line. My expression softened in submission to him, but my fists were still clenched.

"Sit. Down." He said again, this time as a threat. I looked down, hands still trembling, and sat down. The Kazekage took his cup and drank the rest of his tea.

"Stay." He scowled. He then stood up from the table and went towards the front desk to pay. I place my hands on my lamp, massaging them open from the fists they were clenched in. All the emotions were hitting me at once. The fact that I made a scene, embarrassing the Kazekage in front of everyone in the tea shop. I didn't understand what got into me; I was normally obedient, smart to never to intervene in the affairs of other Masters. I was a slave, I had no right to defend another slave…I did not even have the right to defend myself. A loud thud against the kitchen wall made me clench my fists again. Slave or not, she was just an old woman. How could someone be so cruel?

"B-But…Lord Kazekage…y-you're generously over paying by an enormous amount…" I heard the young woman at the desk stutter. I looked up at the front desk in anger. The fowl excuse of a man was beating an old woman and the Kazekage was tipping them?!

The girl stood in shock as she looked at the small red bag tied with a gold string set on the desk; cold coins spilling out from it.

"It's not for the tea." The Kazekage said, ice cold, making the girl bite her lip from nervs. "It's for the old slave."

The young girl stared at him both shocked and confused. She looked at the red bag again. "I see…let me get the owner for you." She replied, quickly disappearing into the kitchen. My hands relaxed but tension still ran through me. What was he doing?

The owner came out of the kitchen, wiping his disgusting sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. He took the place of the young girls and put on the huge fake smile of his that I was itching to punch.

"Lord Kazekage!" He greeted. "Yuri tells me you're interested in one of our slaves. Now I have many for you to cho-"

"The old woman who makes the Jasmine tea" The Kazekage interrupted bitterly. "I want her."

The Owner's eyes were wide in surprise, his jaw slightly dropped. He quickly recovered himself and planted his practiced smile.

"L-Lord Kazekage.." he stammered "I would love to grant your noble self with anything you desired! But this woman is my tea maker. A-And as you can see I have a lot of business to maintain." The man said gesturing his hand to all the seating customers.

The Kazekage put another small red bag on the counter. "I want the old woman." He said, daring to be defied.

The owner looked greedily at the bag. He went to reach for it but the Kazekage slammed his hand on the bag.

"Are you trying to say that I am not trustworthy?" He threatened once again. The owner immediately bowed shaking his hands in the hair.

"Not at all Lord Kazekage! You are the leader of this village, the most honest man of all of us!" He straightened, and tried to cover his mistake. "I will get her for you now." He said beginning to walk in the kitchen. The Kazekage shook his head, and lifted his hand to halt the man from moving further.

"I will send someone for her in one hour. You are not to lay another hand on her after this moment." He instructed. He then leaned in menacingly, making sure the annoying Owner understood. "If I find any more injuries than I assume you have already placed…I will close this tea shop for good. And you will have nothing."

The Owner's face seemed to suddenly turn white, he no longer had his false smile. The Kazekage nodded in approval, and pushed the two red bags towards him. He then turned around and walked down towards the exit.

"Come, Sakura." He commanded as he walked past me. I quickly stood up and followed.

The rest of the way back to his home, I was trying, but failing to suppress a smile. He saved her…he really saved her. I would have never thought the Kazekage would have done something like that, and for a slave! I felt giddy in each step, a warm feeling spreading through my body. This time I did not even notice the people who stared or hid in fear as we walked by. I was only admiring the Kazekage in front of me.

Once we entered his estate, I followed him straight to the office. I nodded a little too happily at the guards in greeting, make them look at me in confusion. They opened the doors for us, and we walked through. I was dazing at I walked, the small smile placed on my face. Once the doors closed I suddenly felt the tight grasp of a strong hand grab my neck and slam me against the wall. All the breath rushed out of me in a second, both from the hold on my neck and from the impact. I felt my head slightly sinking into the wall from the new indent that was just made.

The Kazekage stared back at me furiously, his face so close to me our noses almost touched. I looked back in fear, gasping for air.

"Who told you to humiliate me like that in front of my people?!" He spat, gripping me tighter. My hands unconsciously went to his hand holding my neck, my eyes pleading for him to release me.

"You are not to move, speak, or even think unless I tell you to!" He yelled through gritted teeth pushing me harder against the wall. He moved in closer to me, his lips to my ear. "It that clear?" He asked horrifyingly soft. I nodded the best I could against his hand. His grip still strong, he moved his head back to look into my eyes…studying them. I felt my eyes closing as I was reaching my limit, my hands loosening their hold on his.

He then finally threw me to the floor, letting go of his hold completely. I began coughing and wheezing, desperately trying to catch my breath. My left hand help me up, while my right rubbed my sore neck; my hair falling in front of my face, completely hiding it.

The Kazekage walked around me and towards his desk. I heard the squeak from his chair as he sat, and then rolled closer to his desk.

"And just so you know.." I heard him say as I continued to gasp for breath. "I did not buy her for you. I bought her because that irritating moron was about to damage to best tea maker in the village…and I couldn't have that."

I nodded at him so he knew I obediently heard. I felt myself still whezing, but air was starting to flow in normally again.

"Get up." He ordered. I slowly brought myself up to my knees, they wiggled a bit once I tried to stand, but I quickly regained my balance. I kept my head lowered and my hands folded in front of me.

"Behind me." He commanded. I bowed, then walked over to my place behind his chair, his favorite spot for me to stand. Once I was there I stood there silent as I observed the carpet below, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall as his sorted through paper work.

**A/N: So I know this chapter was a little shorter, but I'm getting ready for crunch time. I'm about to become really busy with new jobs, internships, and such. So I will not be able to post as quickly as I was doing. I will try to post at least once a week. If I have more free time I will definitely post more than once a week! I already started writing the next chapter, so that will be out soon! I just felt like this scene was important to keep short, rather than trying to add on what I was thinking, so I will save that for the upcoming chapter!**

**Please review if you can, I love to hear your thoughts! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

**A/N: hey guys!**** I just want to thank everyone who as reviewed, favorited, and followed! I'm glad you're liking the story, I know I like writing it!**

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, like i said in my other author's note i'm really busy now, but don't worry I will definitely continue writing. I wanted to make sure I got this chapter out today because…..today is my Birthday! Woo! So as a gift for myself, and for you guys, I finished the chapter! **

**please enjoy!**

I got the usual stares from the house working slaves when I walked down the hallways of the Kazekage Estate. However, once there stares noticed my bruise necked they looked away immediately. My neck was entirely covered; blue, black, purple, and yellow. I was the walking example of the Kazekage's wrath.

For the most part of my life as a slave I was obedient, what mostly got myself into trouble was my clumsiness. I had a temper as a child, but I quickly learned at the slave house that a slave with a temper was a slave asking for a death wish. My outburst two days ago was the first outburst I had in years…I still don't understand how I lost control of myself. I know better than to act like that. I was stupid to think It went unnoticed after he bought the old woman. I really thought…he was saving her.

I reached the kitchen were the old woman was just finishing up brewing the Kazekage's tea. I gently knocked on the wall to get her attention. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello dear, I was just finishing up." She said pouring the tea into the elegant clay teapot. I nodded and leaned against the wall as I waited, staring at nothing in particular. After a short while of dazing into space, a hot cup of tea appeared in my line of vision. I looked up at the old woman in question, but she was only giving me that same crinkly smile of hers. I politely shook my head at her, but she took my hands and placed the tea cup in them, insisting. She pointed at my neck.

"It will soothe your throat." I looked down at the steaming cup of tea, remembering how soothing it was the last time I drank it. I touched my bruised neck, and shook my head at the old woman, attempting to give her back the tea. Her smile then became a stern line.

"Are you going to let him control you even when he is not around?" She said. "You are a slave and he owns you." She continued with a sad look dawning on her aged face, but then she smiled. "Which is why you should take advantage of the moments when you're alone, because that's when you can make your own decisions." She pushed the tea back towards me. "Even if it's as simple as drinking a cup of tea, what's precious is that _you_ made the decision to drink it." She winked and turned around to finish preparing the tea tray for the Kazekage. I stared at her back as she did. I then looked at my tea, furrowed my eyebrows, and took a sip.

I stood in front of Lord Kazekage's office, the tea tray in my hands. The guards nodded at me and opened the doors without knocking, knowing the Kazekage was expecting me. I walked in as the guards closed the doors behind me. The Kazekage did not look up from his paperwork. I walked over to the desk and placed the tray near its end to not interfere with his work. However, I did manage to hit one of his pens, causing it to roll off the desk. I winced and silently cursed at myself. When was I ever going to be graceful? Doesn't that trait normally come naturally to girls?

The Kazekage's eyes shifted towards me, giving me the unspoken command to pick up the pen. I bowed my head in apology, and reached down to the floor. The pen didn't roll far from the desk; it was laying next to its corner leg. As grabbed it I began lifting myself back up, I felt something hit the side of my shoulder but I was too fast in motion to stop. I watched in horror as the corner of the tea tray that my shoulder hit lift up and flip towards the Kazekage, the tea cups and pot flying through the air. The Kazekage's eyes grew wide as the pot of tea flipped through the air heading towards him. The top of the tea pot fell to the ground causing the steaming tea to fall out. The Kazekage moved back in time to prevent the tea from hitting his face, but a large sum, almost all of it actually, landed on his left thigh. He stood up from his chair, and hissed sharply at the pain, his hands immediately grabbing his leg. I dropped the pen I was holding. Without a second thought, I darted to him and found my hands grabbing the top of his panting from both sides of his waist tugged them down with all my strength not even bothering to undo them properly. My eyes widen in both immense fear and disbelief. I stayed there on the ground, crouched down with my hands still holding his pants which were now at his ankles. I guess at the time it seemed like a good idea to try to prevent any more burning to his thigh if I removed his pants soak in the hot tea….but now I was the slave that not only burned the Kazekage…but went and pulled down his pants….on my own accord none the less..

I slowly began lifting my head, all the different ways he would punish me running through my mind. When I reached his stare, my blood went cold. He stood there in his black boxer briefs, eyes wide with a mixture of anger and shock at my stupidity. Out of the corner of my eye I could see his trembling fists at his sides. I knew then that my punishment two days ago was only child's play compared to the one I was about to receive. My eyes shift to his now red thigh, from the burning hot tea. In a last desperate attempt to save myself from possible death, I quickly brought my hands to his burned thigh and channeled my chakra to them, giving a green glow. I didn't look at him, instead I kept my focus on his thigh, hoping the treatment was affective. I waited for his hand to throw me off, or a blow to knock me unconscious…but nothing came. I felt sweat running down my forehead in anticipation.

I then saw his right hand begin to reach behind him. I continued healing him, but I couldn't help my fear wash over as I closed my eyes, waiting for his firm hand to strike. His thigh from underneath my hand shifted. I opened my eyes in confusion and saw that the Kazekage was now sitting back down in his chair. I realized he reached his hand back not to hit me, but to pull in his chair so he could sit. I brought my eyes back to his and noticed they didn't hold the fury that was there before. There was still some anger, but now curiously took its place. He stared back at me and pointed to his burned thigh. I nodded and lifted my shaking hands back to his thigh beginning the treatment again. I felt his stare, drilling me as I did. I wished the treatment would go faster, but there wasn't much I could do. I only knew the basics of it; just enough to heal some cuts and bruises.

"Where did you learn to do this?" he suddenly asked, his voice cold. I slightly jumped at the sudden question. He could punish me as well for knowing this skill; slaves weren't supposed to heal themselves, but to deal with the effect of the punishments their masters gave them. I took a risk in revealing it to him.

"Answer." He demanded menacingly. I bit my lip, but complied

"The slave house in the Leaf Village…a-an old woman there taught a few of us kids so we could…" I swallowed, took a breath in, then continued "….so we could heal ourselves if our future Master's were to…inflict punishments." I stayed staring at his thigh…thankfully it was almost healed.

I then felt a hand touching my chin, bringing me to look up at him. I was slightly embarrassed because I knew he could feel me trembling in his hold. That look again, his piercing stare, as if he was staring at my soul, capturing me. His eyes then lowed to my bruised neck, his finger tips releasing my chin but lightly trailing down to my neck, making me shiver to my already trembling body.

"Why didn't you heal this then?" He asked, his voice lowering as well.

"I…"

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

"….I….I only slightly heal myself…so the…so the injuries still look fresh in the Master's eyes." I said lowering my eyes to the ground.

He slid his fingers from the front of my neck to the back, my heart beating faster and faster as he did. He then ran his fingers through my hair, palming the back of my head.

"You healed this." He said stroking the back of my head. The wound there completely gone from when he slammed me up against the wall, the dent in the wall already fixed. My breathing wavered.

"Yes…i-it was…an unnoticeable wound so I…" I couldn't get the rest of the words out. The chakra from my hands died out and I placed them to my sides, his hold still on me.

"Y-you're healed." I managed to whisper. He slid his hand from the back of my head down to my neck again, sliding it back to the front touching the bottom of my throat where it just met my chest. He kept his touch there for a minute when the sound of the door opening caused him to roughly push me back, hiding me under his desk. He rolled his chair completely in forcing me stuck in between his legs. The movement was to fast I barely realized what happened until I heard Kankuro's voice in the office.

"Sorry to barge in like this Gaara but…what the hell happened?" Kankuro's voice questioned from the other side of the desk. The Kazekage slightly squeezed me with his legs, telling me to not move, and to be quiet.

"The slave dropped the tea. I sent her to get more." He answered Kankuro in his monotone voice. Kankuro whistled.

"That pretty in pink girl keeps getting herself into trouble, doesn't she? I hope you weren't too hard on her this time. Black and Blue isn't really her color."

I winced at his comment, lightly touching my bruised neck. I looked up and covered the gasp I made at the realization of what I was looking at, and exactly where I was….between the Kazekage's legs….staring straight at his…manhood. His legs squeezed me a little tighter at my movement.

"The news you so rudely barged in to deliver?" The Kazekage said in warning to his brother.

"Right." Kankuro said suddenly becoming serious. "The council wants to call a meeting. Naruto sent us a messenger hawk asking for assistance. It seems like the Hidden Mist Village is stirring up some trouble."

My head shot up in worry. The Hokage needed assistance in defending from the Hidden Mist? I remembered him and the Kazekage talking something about the Hidden Mist village at dinner my first night, but I was too memorized by the food that I didn't pay attention. I hoped it was nothing too serious. It ached to even picture someone wanting to hurt the kind man with the goofy grin.

I lowered my head in distress at the thought, not realizing some of my hair tickled the Kazekage's leg. I quickly dodged to the left side as his leg shot up and hit the top of the desk. I grimaced when I heard the Kazekage grunt in pain.

"You…Alright?" Kankuro asked, confusion clear in his voice. I gently tucked both sides of my hair behind my ears, and left my hands at the sides of my neck, holding my hair in place.

"Tell the council the meeting will begin in 15 minutes." Kazekage said in annoyance, ignoring Kankuro's question.

"Sure thing…" Kankuro replied. Silence hung in the air before the Kazekage broke it with his dark voice.

"You may leave now." He commanded more than stated.

"Right." Kankuro said. I heard his footsteps on the carpet and then the opening and closing of the doors signaling that he was out of the room.

The Kazekage rolled out his chair and bent down slightly to glare at me under the desk. Still holding down the sides of my hair I looked at him sheepishly, and then brought my eyes back on the ground. My stare at the carpet was then interrupted with an opened pale hand. I stared at the hand in confusion, and looked up to where it came from.

The Kazekage stared back at me, no longer glaring, just simply…staring, his hand outstretched to me in an offer. I looked questioningly at his hand again and then him, but I began to slowly bring my hand to his, worried in disobeying him if I didn't. I hesitated before my hand touched his, but then I finally placed my shaking hand in his palm. Warm…every time I felt the touch of this cold frightening man, it was always…warm.

His hand closed around mine in a gentle but firm grip, and lightly pulled me out from under the desk bringing me to at stand. Once I was standing I felt the warmth of his hand leave mine, leaving it alone in the chilled air. He lowered his head and rubbed his eyebrows in frustration.

"I had to push you under the desk…if Kankuro saw he would be….incredibly annoying." He said placing his hand on his bare knee. He kept his stare at his desk…he seemed a bit…flushed?

I nodded my head in understanding of his explanation. I was obvious if KanKuro saw our little…situation…his mind would have gone to another place. Though Kankuro did fear his brother, it would not stop him from him being his teasing self.

The Kazekage leaned down and pulled the pants around his ankles off entirely. He then handed it to me, looking me in the eye, no longer flushed.

"Place these in the laundry room, but first go to my room and get me a new pair of pants. I have to meet with the council in fifteen minutes."

I nodded and took the pants from him placing it over my arm.

"When you're done, come back here to clean this mess." He said gesturing to the broken tea pot and cups on the floor. I blushed in embarrassment from my clumsiness but nodded at him again.

I was returning from the Kazekage's bedroom with a new pair of pants placed over my arm. I was almost power-walking because I knew I was taking longer than I should have, and the Kazekage had to be in his meeting in less than ten minutes. I rushed around the corner when I slammed into a body as hard as cement. The impact caused me to fall back, knocking the wind out of me. I fell back on my rear but my hand reached back and slightly caught myself before I completely rolled backwards. The pants I was holding before laid on the ground next to me. Still out of breath, I quickly grabbed the pants and began to smooth it out, fearing it would begin to wrinkle. I heard a chuckled come from the strong body that I had ran into. I looked up to see it was none other Kankuro, staring with an amused expression.

"You can't stay out of trouble, can ya?' He said with a smirk, eyes shining in humor. Pants draped over my arm again, I crawled onto my knees and bowed at him in apology. I then felt his hands grab the top of my arms in a firm grip; I yelped in surprise as he lifted me to my feet in own swift movement. I stared at him in shock from his strength, he only smiled, clearly satisfied at my expression towards him.

"Now off you go, can't keep my little brother waiting." He said placing his hand on my back and nudging me towards the direction I was heading. I stared at him as he did, his expression seemed to be dancing with laughter. I didn't quite understand, but I nodded at him and began walking again. I got halfway down the halfway when he called out.

"Try not to be hiding under the table in the Council meeting today! Gaara will need to have his mind clear to ya know, make some important decisions."

I froze. I slowly turned around in shock to look at Kankuro, but he already had his back towards me as he walked down the hallway with his hands in his pockets, whistling as he did.

Every time I put away the Kazekage's clothes I was always impressed by the rich material. I was in the Kazekage's bedroom with a basket full of clean folded clothing from the laundry room. I think the beautiful clothing is just something I will continue to be surprised about after living my life with thin raggedy clothing. I put away one of his deep red silk shirts when I found a new light pink dress with faded pink cherry blossoms scattered throughout; the material pure silk. I lifted the gown in admiration…this must be a new dress the Kazekage had picked out for me. I smiled at its beauty, maybe tomorrow I would wear it.

The doors of the room bursted opened, startling me out of my thoughts. The Kazekage stormed through, his brows furrowed, lips pursed in distress. I stiffened, still holding the dress. I could practically feel his anger radiating off of him. I moved back to give him room as he stepped in front of me to get to his dresser. He pulled out some clothes from the dresser and threw them behind him on the bed. He lifted his shirt off, and before giving me time to admire his bare muscular back, he replaced it with a new one. He grabbed his red coat, whipped it around as he put it on, almost hitting me in the process. He turned around and for a second seemed surprised to see me standing there. But his regular stare quickly returned, and he continued he rushed packing.

"Kankuro and I must go to the Leaf village tonight." He said to me over his shoulder.

"Temari will look out for the village while I am gone." He went into the bathroom as he

Continued

"Temari will not be watching you, but I will have a guard around you for your safety." He came back and grabbed the large gourde leaning against the dresser, and placed it on his back.

"As you already know, you must listen to her." He adjusted his clothing, checked himself to make sure he had everything in place. When he was satisfied he looked at me, and his expression seemed to soften. He took a step in, allowing me to feel the his breath as he look down as me. He gently brought his hands up to mine and began rubbing them with his thumbs to release my grip on the dress. I looked at my hands in surprise; I didn't even realize I was gripping the dress so hard. I felt my shoulders begin to relax as well. My entire body had become stiff from his distress without me even realizing it. I slowly brought my gaze back to him and my breath hitched as I found myself caught in his eyes. There was something different about the way he looked at me now than he ever did before…my heart quickened and for once it wasn't from fear. I finally released the dress from my grip; he took it from my hand and dropped it in the basket behind him, not breaking his stare.

His right hand began to glide up my arm, leaving a trail of goose bumps behind. I shivered when he slid over my collar bone, but he stopped when he reached my neck. He broke the trance with his eyes when he moved them to my neck. I however, was still frozen from his touch.

"Heal this while I'm gone." He said as he stared at my bruises. I lightly nodded. We stood there for while, his touch still holding me still. I felt my stomach flip as I felt a new form a tension build between us.

But then all of a sudden it was gone as he dropped his hand to his side and left the room...leaving me to catch my breath.

**A/N: I hop you enjoyed that chapter! I'll try to get the next one out sooner, I'll already have the outline in mind.**

**Please review! I love reading them!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto or any of its Characters.**

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, but I made it super long to make up for it. I also made it long because I felt every scene in this chapter flowed better together rather than splitting them up into two chapters.**

**Anyway I just want to thank all of those who have been reviewing! I read everything single one of them. I especially appreciate the ones who analyze or give me suggestions. I really do take these suggestions into consideration. If I feel like it would make my story better I most definitely apply them to it. If I don't feel like it would really collaborate with my story I still very much appreciate you guys taking the time to write it!**

**I also want to thank the reviewers who wished me a Happy Birthday from my last chapter! That was very sweet **

**Enjoy Chapter 6!**

**Day 1**

I woke up before the sun as I normally do every morning to begin preparing for the Kazekage's morning routine. I looked to my right to only find that the Kazekage's side of the bed was empty. I panicked for a moment thinking that I slept in; I was never to wake up after the Kazekage. My heart then relaxed when I remembered that I did not sleep in, but the Kazekage left last night to the Leaf Village. Worry begin to fill my chest as I thought about the Leaf Village being in trouble, wondering if they were going to be okay…wondering if the Kazekage was going to return safely…

I shook myself out of those thoughts and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Worrying would only cause me unnecessary stress; there was nothing I could ultimately do about the situation. I could only wait for the Kazekage's return. I swung my legs over my side of the bed and stood up. I went to the bathroom and began my morning routine with a quick hot shower.

After I was done and changed into my dress for the day I looked around the room contemplating on what I should do. Normally I would prepare the Kazekage's shower and then lay out his clothes for the day while he washed, but…he was not here for me to do so..

I went on to fix the bed and walked towards the doors to head downstairs to the Kazekage's office. I knew Temari would be there, and as much as I'd rather not care to face her, I felt I should at least see if she needed anything from me. I was the Kazekage's royal slave, and she was the acting Kazekage at the moment…only made sense right?

I hesitated before I opened the doors, reluctant to leave, but I knew I had no choice; once I raised the courage within me to open the doors I was surprised to find the long haired blonde from before standing in front of me. She turned around to face me when she heard the doors open and smiled. She wore the same dirty apron on her clothes and scarf on her head, but just as before her confidences was radiating.

"Morning Miss Sakura!" She said with a sly smile. I looked at her, eyes wide and blinking, not that I wasn't happy to see her, just slightly confused. She cocked her eyebrow at me, and placed her hand on her hip.

"Thanks for the greeting." She said with sarcasm. I shook my head out of my thoughts.

"Oh…Sorry I was just… Good morning Ino." I apologized slightly embarrassed. She rolled her eyes but laughed.

"Didn't expect to see me outside the laundry room huh?" She said with a smirk. She then combed her hand though her long blond ponytail, staring at its shine. "I told you before Miss Sakura, I'm the slave in charge of the slaves." She then turned her attention back towards me with a smirk and a glint in her eye. "I do more than just laundry duty."

I nodded at her in understanding, which caused her to roll her eyes.

"You know you can use your words right? It's not like the Kazekage is here to order you when or when not to speak." She said gesturing around the hallway. My cheeks flushed a bit pink.

"I understand." I answered quietly. Ino sighed, I assumed at the soft tone of my voice, but she didn't push on it.

"Anyway.." She said "The Kazekage instructed me to be your escort while he's gone. So we're gonna be pals for the next few days." She turned to stand next to me and hooked her arm with mine.

"Let's go get some breakfast, shall we?" She said and she began walking, lightly pulling me with her because of our interlaced arms. I heard the Kazekage's bedroom doors close shut behind me from the guards as Ino and I walked down the hallway.

"What about Madam Temari?" I asked Ino as we walked.

"Oh don't worry about her, she told the Kazekage she wasn't interested in your help, so you don't need to tend to her." She looked and me then shrugged "Guess she doesn't like you much…but that's all the better for you cause that means you have a few days off!" Ino said with a wink. I nodded at her and stared down the hallway as we walked, lost in thought…I've never had days off before…

**Day 2**

We sat around the small table in the corner of the large kitchen; a clay teapot placed in the center and each of us holding our own steaming cups of tea. Ino was twirling her hair in boredom while the old tea maker was looking at me with the warm crinkly smile of hers.

"You're neck really looks amazing, dear." She said in happiness. I smiled at her in return. Last night after I returned back to the Kazekage's chambers, I healed the rest of my neck. The healing took a lot longer that I thought it would, and drained more energy than I liked, but my neck was now back to its normal color. I took a sip of my tea, loving the warm feeling of it as it went down my now healed throat.

"So what made him let you heal it?" She asked, causing me to choke a bit on my tea. The old woman only laughed at my reaction.

"Oh come on." Ino said and she put a fallen strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "It's obvious you know the healing technique. No normal person can heal from that type of bruising in a matter of a few days." She then completely turned towards me and smiled mischievously "And! No normal slave, even a royal one would take it upon herself to heal a severe injury from their master…so that means he ordered you do to it…"She then looked up at the ceiling in mock innocence, touching her pointer finger to her chin as she "thought" "So what could have made him change his mind?"

"He cares for you, child." The old tea maker said simply. I placed the tea on the table before I could choke on it again. I felt my cheeks growing warm. Ino scooted her chair closer to me and she stared intensely at the side my face. I kept my gaze on the table, refusing to look at either of them.

"You know, I know royal slaves are supposed to be their Master's "pets" and all, but I've never heard of a Master caring for one…what did you do to make…especially him….feel?" she asked seriously. My face grew hotter.

"Are you really that good in bed?" She asked. I jumped at her question and stared at her horrified. She clapped her hands at my reaction.

"That's it isn't it?!" She said excitedly. She moved her chair even closer toward mine then before, and grabbed my hands, holding them firmly. I was too frozen from shock and embarrassment to escape either way.

"What's your secret?" She pleaded "You have to tell me! Is there a certain way you move your hips?" My mouth dropped open a bit, I felt my face practically on fire now. "Or wait!" She continued "Do you put the whole thing in your mou-" I pulled my hands out of her grasp and blurted out before she could even finish that risqué question

"We haven't had sex yet!" I covered my mouth as soon as those words came, staring with wide eyes at Ino. For once, she was giving me the same reaction I was giving her. I looked at the old women to my right and she as well looked surprised, her hand stopped in mid reach for her tea. I moved my hands to cover my face and slouched over a bit. I could just die right there.

"You…You what?" I heard Ino ask to my left. My hands still covering my face, I shook my head at her, letting her was I was NOT going to repeat myself.

"Woah." She said.

I felt a gently squeeze on my right shoulder. I still covered my face, but brought my hands down to my nose so my eyes could be seen. I looked up to my right at the old women, giving me a gentle crinkly smile as she lightly squeezed my shoulder in reassurance.

"Well you're doing something right, dear." She said softly. I lowered my hands to my lap and gave her a small smile back.

"But he's going to have sex with you soon." I heard Ino say bringing my attention back towards her.

"Ino!" the old woman scorned.

"What?" Ino said shrugging her shoulders at the old woman's scowl. "Do you want me to be nice or honest? You and I both know the life of a Royal Slave isn't the life of chastity." She took a sip of her tea, completely unfazed by the old woman's glare. I placed my hand on the tea maker's hand as it was still holding my shoulder, this time giving her a gentle squeeze in return. She looked at me and gave me a sad smile.

I knew the duties of a Royal Slave. I didn't resent Ino for only telling me the truth. The life of a Royal Slave, or any slave at that matter, should not be sugar coated for anyone.

**Day 3**

I woke up before the sun again; I sat up and stretched my arms out as I yawned. When I was done I combed my bangs back with my hands, and looked to my right to see the empty side of the bed. I sighed, wondering when exactly he would return. I moved my legs to hang on my side of the bed only to realize…I had no one, or nothing to prepare for. Is this what it meant to be on vacation? I put my legs back into bed and under the covers. I laid back as I brought the covers to my chin, and nuzzled in my pillow. It wouldn't hurt if I slept in a little extra…right?

**Day 4**

I was walking down the street of the town, Ino by my side. I was wearing the cherry blossom pink dress I found the night the Kazekage left. The dress went down, slightly past my knees in the front, but the back was long and blew gracefully with the wind. I wore a light pink silk scarf around my neck, not for the cold, because Suna was plenty hot, but for fashion. I have never worn a piece of clothing simply for fashion before. I took the end of the scarf to admire while I let the other end flow with the wind behind me. I couldn't help the small smile that spread on my face as i looked at the light silk pink material in my hand.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I looked up and saw Ino looking at me with a soft smile. I looked at her raggedy clothes and instantly felt guilt filling my chest. I put the end of the scarf I was hold behind me with the other end, and lowered my head as I walked.

"Hey!" Ino said beside me a little too sharply. I jumped in surprise and saw that she was staring at me with a stern expression. "Don't feel bad about looking beautiful." She said sternly. She then relaxed her face and slightly smiled "Everyone girl deserves to feel beautiful. This is just your time to feel it, so enjoy it while you can!" She said. She then gently grabbed the end of the scarf that I threw behind my shoulder and placed it back in my hands.

I smiled at her and again admired the silk pink scarf in my hand. I looked up at her and couldn't help but giggle…something I don't remember doing for a very long time. She giggled back, sharing the girly moment with me. I soon stopped in my tracks when I noticed something move from the corner of my eye. I looked up towards my right corner and saw a little girl slightly hiding behind a barrel, gawking at the silk material I held in my hands. When she noticed I was staring at her, she yelped and fully hid behind the barrel. Ino and I looked at each other and smiled.

"You're right Ino." I said looking back at my scarf and then at the barrel the little girl was hiding behind. "Every girl deserves to feel beautiful." I walked towards the barrel and crouched down in front of it.

"Hello there." I called to the girl behind the barrel. She gentle peeked around it, but still did not fully reveal herself. I gave her a friendly smile, hoping it would ease her fear. "I saw you admiring my scarf." I said to her. She peeked out a little more, relaxing only slightly. I was able to see almost all of her face. She was an olive skin tone, with dark black hair in two pig tails. She had big bright green eyes that lit up her face as she looked at the scarf again. I smiled at her expression. She couldn't have been more than 7 years old.

"Pink is my favorite color." She replied. I laughed.

"What a coincidence. It's mine too." I took off the scarf from around my neck and presented it to her. "Would you like to try it on?" I asked unaware that more children were beginning to come out from their hiding places as well.

Her entire face light up with surprise and excitement from my proposal. She jumped out from behind the barrel and looked at me with hopeful green eyes.

"Really?!" She asked in a mixture of shock and excitement. I nodded my head at her and gestured her towards me. She then put her hands together, feeling shy again as she decided whether are not to actually walk towards. I only gave her another warm smile.

"Its ok." I said gently. "I'm sure you will make this scarf beautiful." She brightened at my comment and walked towards me with a cheerful smile. Once she was in front of me, I loosely wrapped the scarf around her neck, I did two loops since she was so small, and then place the end of the scarf over her arms and into her hands. I heard the "Oohs" and "Awes" from children around us as I did.

"Now hold it like this so it won't touch the ground" I gently instructed. She nodded her head gleefully and walked towards the rest of the children, twirling and posing like royalty as they giggled in excitement at the beautiful material. I stood back next to Ino and watched the children. One of the girls took one end of the scarf and admired it as the little girl I lent the scarf to posed.

"Now don't rip it!" Ino called to the children a bit sternly but still with a smile on her face. We continued to watch them play. The little girl even unraveled herself a bit to allow the other little girl to wear part of the scarf. I laughed as the both posed, and a little boy even blushed.

The scene was disrupted when the door to the store next to us opened and a woman with dark hair and pale skin walked outside looking practically horrified. Her wide bright green eyes made me certain that this was the mother of the little girl posing in front of me.

"Miko!" Her mother shrieked. The little girl jumped up at her mother's distress, showing her own fear of being caught with the scarf. Miko lowered her head in shame while the other little girl next to her unraveled herself out of the scarf. The mother looked at me worriedly, then back at Miko before she rushed over to her daughter and started to take the scarf off her. Once she did she walked over to me and presented the scarf to me as she bowed.

"Please forgive my daughter, she's young and doesn't know her place yet." The mother said to me still bowing. I stared at the scarf and the mother in both shock and confusion.

"She should know better than to touch property of the Lord Kazekage." The mother continued. By this time the rest of the children returned to their hiding spots, leaving Miko standing there alone with her head lowered.

"No, It's ok, I let her-"

"Please forgive us." The Mother repeated in earnest, still presenting the scarf. I looked at the scarf and then at the little girl hanging her head in shame, giving me a sudden weight on my heart. Ino stepped in front of me and gently took the scarf from the woman, sensing that I wasn't going to be able to take it back.

"It is no harm done Miss." Ino replied giving the woman a somber look. The mother stood up from her bow and glared with more fear than anger behind her at her daughter.

"Miko! Come and apologize!" She scolded hastily. Head still lowered, Miko shuffled over in front of me, then bowed.

"No-" I began but stopped when I felt Ino place her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her with her confused and upset, pleading her with my eyes to stop the little girl from bowing and apologizing. But Ino only stared back at me with a somber expression, shaking her head no. I hitched a breath to swallow the small lump in my throat as I brought my attention back to the young girl in front of me still bowing.

It was my fault. I offered her the scarf. I let her and the kids wear it. And now she was being reprimanded for it. There was nothing I could do. I wasn't the Kazekage, I was just his property. Those clothes I wore were for me, but there would never be mine. I had no authority in allowing someone else to touch it, and this woman understood that. She's wasn't reprimanding her daughter because she was angry, but because she was terrified for her daughter's life for touching the Kazekage's property. The only thing they could do now to make them feel somewhat safe, was to submit, lower their heads, and apologize. That's why Ino didn't allow me to stop them, their apology was the only way that would make them feel safe…I had to allow them to.

I felt my eyes watering in tears at this realization. Ino gently placed the scarf back around my neck and gave my shoulders a small squeeze before she stood back to my side. I then nodded my head at the mother signaling the little girl to continue. The mother tapped the girl's back firmly to continue before she bowed before me again.

"I'm sorry Miss Sakura." Miko said in her small shaky voice. "Please forgive me for my actions."

I swallowed again, and took a deep breath, forcing my voice to come out firm instead of wavered.

"You are forgiven." I heard myself say, causing the voice inside my thoughts to scream. "You may be relieved." The mother thanked us, grabbed the little girl's hand and ushered her back in the store I assumed their family owned. Before the door shut completely behind them, I caught the little girl's last stare, her big green puppy dog eyes shattering me. I covered my mouth with my right hand, holding back in a cry as I stared at the closed door. Ino stepped in front of me covering my view of the door.

"Come Miss, Sakura." Her eyes stern yet calming. She leaned in and said in a more hushed tone. "The townspeople must not see you like this."

Still covering my mouth, I nodded at her. I turned in the direction back towards the Kazekage's mansion, and began walking; Ino following not far behind.

At first I was walking normally, but the farther I walked, the more I picked up the pace. I was almost in a jog when I was saw the Mansion's door not too far from sight, I was heading towards that direction when I felt Ino grab my left elbow and gently, yet firmly pulled me to the left, on a smaller pathway. Her hand was now holding my hand and she was jogging in front of me, this time with me following behind her.

"Trust me!" She called back to me as she jogged. I didn't refuse, but followed, feeling the tears that were stinging me eyes before, now spilling over on my cheeks. She made a right turn and we were all of a sudden in an open space of sand and boulders. She suddenly stopped jogging almost causing me to run into her. She turned around to face and grabbed both of my hands. She gave me a somber smile as she saw the tears streaming down my face; my lips pursed as I tried to hold in my emotions as much as possible.

"It's okay." She said soothingly. "No one's here, you can let it out." I breathed out a sigh of relief and I let the sob I was holding in. Ino held on to my hands firmly in support as I cried. I allowed myself to cry for about two minutes before I started to feel anger swirling inside the pit of my stomach. I started breathing heavy as the anger grew from my stomach to my body. I threw Ino's hands down and walked around her, my hands now balled into fists.

"No one's here but me Miss Sakura. You can get angry." I heard Ino say firmly from behind me. I sharply turned around in fury. I could feel my eyes wild with anger.

"She deserved to look beautiful." I said through gritted teeth. Ino held a serious expression as she nodded her head at me in agreement.

"It wasn't her fault she wore this scarf." I continued holding and end of my scarf at her, my voice becoming slightly louder.

"No it wasn't" Ino replied. I looked away from her and began pacing in a circle. I stopped and I noticed the silky scarf flowing in the wind as I did. I yanked it off my neck and was about the throw it on the ground when I stopped myself just as it was about to leave my fingers. I gripped the scarf in my hands, staring at it as I felt my eye pooling with tears again.

"I wear it but it is not mine." I said softly "I am supposed to wear it because I am a slave." I then gently wrapped the scarf back around my neck. I looked back at Ino, she did not say anything, but her eyes mirrored my frustration. She understood. I looked away from her and stared at nothing in particular.

"It is not my decision to give it away…or to destroy it." I said. We stood there for a while, both of us not saying anything,

I will never make my own decisions. My life is to always be a slave. I live in luxury, because I am a Royal Slave. I have the façade of beautiful things all around me, but I cannot share it with anyone because they are not mine.

I cannot allow a little girl to have one of my scarves among the many that I do have.

I felt the anger swirl inside me again, raging, on fire. It was something I have never felt before. It was like my energy was rapidly circulating through my entire body; A certain new kind of power flowing through me. I saw a boulder, not more than a few feet in front of me. I before I could comprehend what I was doing, I was running towards it, my left fist winding back. Once I reached the boulder I felt the power shoot through my arm as my fist made contact with the rocking; spurting dust and rock all around me.

I felt myself breathing heaving from the adrenaline, my fist still in contact with the boulder. I stood there as the dust began to settle around me. Once it did I immediately pulled my hand back from the boulder, staring in shock at the new large indent I made on the rock. I held my bleeding fist in my hand as I continued to breathe heavy and stare in astonishment. The boulder was still there but with a new crater in the middle. I heard Ino walk up beside me and I looked at her as if she could give me an explanation for what I just did. She didn't look back at me; her gaze was transfixed at the indented boulder.

"You my friend…"She said still staring at my work "…could become dangerous."

**Day 5**

Ino and I were walking down the hallway towards the Kitchen for tea. It had become almost a ritual during this "vacation" to meet the old tea maker for tea every morning for breakfast and every night for dinner. As we were walking down the hallway we heard a clatter of dishes coming from just ahead of us. Ino and I both stopped in mid-walk to look at each other in confusion.

"Clean this up!" Temari yelled from inside the dining room. Ino and I looked at each with wide eyes after hearing her fuming voice. We both looked back and fourth down the hallway, both obviously trying to decide if we should continue down or walk back to avoid walking past the dining room. Ino looked in the direction we were walking from and then looked at me, her eyebrows raised in question. I nodded earnestly at her, silently agreeing that we would have to meet with the tea maker later. We both slowly turned around, desperately trying to not make a noise to catch Temari's attention. Once were fully turned around we began almost walking on tip toe back the way we came from.

"You!" We heard Temari's accusing voice call from behind us. We straightened at the sound, and immediately turned around towards her; bowing in submission.

"Were you trying to hide from me?" She asked mockingly, her voice still seething. Both of us stood quiet, still bowing at her as we waited for her command.

"Answer." She demanded. Ino immediately spoke

"We heard your anger from here my Lady. We did not want to bother you more than we thought you already were. Our only wish is for your happiness my Lady."

I decided not to say anything. I couldn't come up with a better excuse than that, so I stayed bowing; my fingers playing with the sides of my dress from my nerves.

"Alright." We heard Temari say, in an almost condescending tone. "Pinky!" She called abruptly. I stood up at the sound of her voice and met her eyes, they were stern but she had a slight smile on her face.

"Join me for dinner." She said smirking, a hand on her hip as she stood. I unconsciously looked at Ino, as if she was going to confirm exactly just what Madam Temari was asking of me, but Ino was still bowing.

"Are you trying to refuse me?" Temari asked, bringing my attention back towards her. I jumped a little and bowed immediately, apologizing for my stupidity.

"I would be honored Madam Temari." I replied.

"Good." Temari said. "Follow me." I stood up and quickly caught up with Temari as she swiftly turned around and went back into the dining room. When I entered I saw the broken plates on the floor, food scattered alongside it, almost reaching towards the entrance of the room. A young slave was propped on her knees as she picked up the broken pieces off the ground. It didn't look as if the plate had accidently been dropped, but instead purposely thrown onto the ground. I knew a slave would never throw property of their masters intentionally, especially not in front of their masters…

I looked up at Temari's back, knowing that she was the one responsible for the mess. When she reached the chair at the head of the table she pulled it back and began to sit, gesturing to the seat next to her for. I accepted her invitation with a slight bow of my head and made my way towards the seat she offered. I sat down with my hands prompt nervously on my lap. Not a second later was our dinner placed down in front of us. I held myself back from licking my lips as I stared down at the place in front of me. Sautéed vegetables with grilled fish, I didn't exactly know which kind, but I knew I didn't care, it smelled heavenly. I sat there, leaving my plate untouched until I was told to eat.

Temari sat there, a smirk on her face as she began cutting her fish. She took the piece she cut with her fork and placed it in her mouth, closing her eyes as she chewed, as if she were savoring the taste. I internally begged my stomach not to rumble.

"So.." Temari began as she cut another piece of fish. "…Miss Pinky, how are you liking being Gaara's _Royal Slave_?" She asked, sneering as she said the last part. I played with my fingers as my hands laid on my lap. Another slaved was pouring us water as we sat, I watched the water flow into my glass, suddenly feeling my mouth go dry. I moved my tongue around in my mouth, in a small attempt to wet it.

"You may respond to any questions I ask you tonight." Temari said almost cheerfully as she ate another piece of fish. My hands reached my stomach under the table, clenching it in hopes it would retain the cry it was begging to make.

"The Kazekage is kind to me." I replied, my voice quieter than I'd like it to be.

"Yes…he is strangely kind to you." I looked up at her to see her not toying with me anymore, but studying me, her expression serious. I lowered my eyes from her gaze, looking at the table while desperately trying not to stare at the mouth watering plate of food in front of me.

"Why is it I wonder, that he shows you kindness?" Temari asked. "I noticed he did punish you for… whatever reason, but now from the clean skin on your neck I see that he also sought out medical attention for you." I kept my gaze still on the table, feeling Temari's gaze practically burning a hole in the side of my head. I kept silent, glad that she believe a medic was the one who healed my neck.

"Why should he care if he hurts you?" she asked. "You are just a slave after all." I paused, thinking of how I should answer her question. After a minute past, Temari slammed her fist on the table, causing me to jolt from both fear and surprise.

"I told you to answer my questions." She said scowling at me. I kept my gaze on the table, but griped my dress on my thighs from nerves. I winced a bit from the slightly pain in my right hand after punching the boulder yesterday. I already healed most of my hand, but it was still a bit sore in the bones.

"I'm not sure Madam Temari…I have no right answer to your question." I said in honesty. I didn't know how to answer her question…I didn't quite understand the Kazekage's behavior towards me myself. I lowered my head a little more, assuming my answer would only cause her more anger. I heard footsteps coming from my right and gently brought my gaze towards the sounds. It was the old tea maker coming with a tray of tea with two clay cups. The tea maker saw my gaze and gave me her small crinkly smile, making my tense body soften slightly. There was silence as her placed the cups of tea in front of us and poured it. When she was done, she left the pot of tea for us in the table, and made her way out of the dining room. Just like my plate of food, I left my cup of tea untouched. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Temari reach for the steaming cup of tea, and gently blow on it. She was about to take a sip when she stopped, slightly examining it.

"Before he left, Gaara warned me to not be near you when you were holding tea…or anything hot for the matter. Why is that?" Temari said, causing my cheeks to flush in embarrassment. Of course I knew exactly what she was talking about. A picture of the tea pot flying towards the Kazekage entered my mind. I lightly shook my head to erase it.

"Well?" Temari pushed. I looked up at her and saw that she was leaning towards me on the table, awaiting my answer. I looked back down and forced my mouth open to speak.

"I-I…spilled some tea." I said, finding that I already lost the strength I attempted to put into my speech. I was too overwhelmed with embarrassment.

"You just spilled tea?" Temari asked with a cocked eyebrow. I slightly shook my head before I continued.

"I…s-spilled tea…on the Kazekage's lap…" I said, my voice trailing off towards the end. Still holding the tea cup, Temari's eyes widened, and her mouth went slight agape. I looked at her and then back at the table, feeling the heat from my cheeks spread to my entire face. I silently prayed I didn't look at red as I felt. I was startled when I heard a slight chuckle on my left. I looked up to see Temari covering her mouth with both hands, eyes filled with…humor?

Another laugh escaped her throat, muffled by her hands as she tried to contain herself. She realized she was losing the fight when her shoulders began shrugging up and down from her laughs. She finally let her mouth free from her hands hold as she doubled over the side of the table in laughter, her left hand gripping the side of the table for support.

I sat there frozen, dumbfounded of this new Temari sitting in front me practically gasping for air. I didn't move, didn't respond, I just watched as she continued to laugh. I noticed this was the first time I saw her without a scowl on her face…She was actually pretty beautiful when she smiled.

I felt my body relax a bit, the atmosphere of the room less cold. I guess now looking back at it, spilling tea on the almighty Kazekage was so ridiculous it was…humorous. I let a small smile spread on my lips as I watched Temari gather herself together, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye with her thumb. Once her thumb wiped her tea, it slid down to her mouth, covering it once again. Her expression turned suddenly grave, her eyes distressed. I felt my smile fade.

"They should be back by now." She said her voice soft and a bit muffled I almost missed it. Her eyes were looking down, her mouth and chin resting on her hand that was prompt on the table.

Another side of her she was showing; she was worried for her brothers. By the way she acted towards them; I didn't really think much of her relationship with her brothers. The three of them actually seemed forced to be around each other simply because they were siblings. Especially Temari who seemed to be angry at everyone and everything…but she this side of her was proving otherwise.

I felt as if I should comfort her in some way, but I wasn't sure on how without stepping over boundaries. The longer the silence lasted clouded my mind became as it tried to figure out what I could to do help. Before I realized, I found myself speaking.

"Master Kankuro is a strong Shinobi." I said causing Temari to look up from her solemn trance. I kept my eyes locked with hers. A slave should never look into a Master's eyes without permission, but I needed her to know I was serious, to know I that I believed what I was saying, and she that should too. "And Lord Kazekage is the mighty Kazekage of the Sand…They both _will _return."

Our eyes stayed locked, for good a few moment before Temari brought her gaze back to her plate. She picked up her utensils and began cutting into her fish again. I looked back down at my hands.

_Breathe In_

_Brea-_

"Eat."

I looked up at Temari, startled by her voice. She was chewing on a bit of her fish as she was cutting herself another. She looked up at me and gestured with her fork to my food nonchalantly before she brought her attention back to hers. Her worry didn't completely leave her face, but it no longer consumed it. Though she was no longer paying attention to me, I nodded at her, and reached for my fork.

**Late Night Day 5/ Early Morning Day 6**

My face scrunched from the sudden bright light. I sat up from the covers and attempted to shade my eyes as I looked to see what was causing the light that woke me. I saw a black silhouette standing at the foot of the bed, light from the hallway shining around him. The guards then closed the doors, leaving the room back in darkness with its only light shining in through the windows from the moon. I felt relief wash over me as I stared at the figure before me. It was hard to see him in the darkness but I knew there was only one person that this figure could be.

_Lord Kazekage_

He was back, safe and sound, he was back. I felt my heart ease; too relieved for his safe return to acknowledge exactly how surprisingly worried I was for him.

"Sakura." His monotone voice spoke. I quickly pulled the covers off of me, and stepped out of the bed. Once I was standing I immediately bowed to him in the darkness. I stood back up when I heard his footsteps walk further away from me. I watched as his shadowy figure walked around to his side of the bed. He pulled the large gourde off of his back and set it next his dresser. He then sat down on the edge of the bed, staring at the wall in front of him. The moonlight was shining on parts of the back of his head and his back. From the little light in the room, I noticed his clothes were worn and covered in dirt. His naturally messy spiky hair seemed even more unkempt than usual.

"Will you run me a bath?" he asked, not looking at me. There was something odd about him, his voice was cold as always, but this time somewhat strained. The fact that he also _asked_ me instead of _telling_ me to run him a bath was strange. I nodded at him in the darkness before I realized he could not see me. I took the risk of speaking to answer his question, hoping his strange behavior would prevent him from reprimanding me.

"Of course, Lord Kazekage." I quickly made my way into the bathroom and turned on the light, its sudden brightness blinding me for a few seconds. I walked towards the large round tub, decorated with a golden rim all around, and turned on the faucet. The faucet was as well golden, and slightly wide, creating the effect of a small water fall. I fiddled with the hot and cold handles for a bit until I made sure the water was the right temperature of heat. I knelt down and plugged the drain in to allow the water to build in the tub. I then proceeded to pour the necessary soaps and beads for cleanliness and comfort. Water began to rise as foam from the soaps spread throughout it. Once the water reached a certain level in the tub I switched on the filter on the side of the faucet; it's purpose of draining the old dirty water while the small water fall of a faucet continued to spill in new clean water. It also made sure the water never rose over a certain point. When I felt the bath was finally ready, I stood back up to my feet from my knees. I turned around and yelped at the sight of the Kazekage standing in front of me. He was so quiet I didn't even hear him walk in. My eyes widened as I took in the full sight of him. The moonlight in the bedroom was kinder to him than in the bathroom light. His clothes were worn, dirty, and some parts torn. His blood red hair was begging to be seen from the musty brown dirt covering it. His face and whatever skin I could see had smudges of dirt; I noticed he also had a few scrapes but they didn't look too serious. What made me nervous was his expression. He stood there staring at me. His mouth was in a stern line, but his eyes pleading, but I wasn't sure for what. This look he was giving me…it made my chest heavy. I had to resist reaching out to hold his hand. I suddenly wanted to give him some comfort…anything to ease whatever pain he was feeling at this moment. Whatever was making him look this way, I childishly wished I could hit it away or…something.

When I realized I how long we were staring at each other, I shook my held to break the trance. I slightly bowed and gestured to the bath tub.

"You're bath is ready, Lord Kazekage." I said softly. Head still slightly lowered I made my way to leave the bathroom to give him privacy. As I was scurrying past him I flinched when he suddenly grabbed my arm, his grip firm. I looked up at him in question, but he kept his stare on the bath.

"Stay." He said still holding my arm. I felt my heart quicken at his command, my mind racing nervously at the thought of being alone with him as he bathed. Worried to speak more than I already had without permission, I bowed at him in response. When he saw my confirmation to his command out of the corner of his eye, he released his grip on my arm, and took a step towards the tub.

He began unbuttoning his jacket, throwing it on the floor when he was done. When his hands reached to pull off his shirt, I hitched a breath and immediately turned around. I felt myself trembling, my eyes wide as I stared at the tiles of the bathroom floor. I gripped the side of my silk pink pajama shorts, uselessly hoping it would stop my hands from shaking. I bit my lip when I heard him unzip his pants.

_Breath In_

_Breath out_

I heard the water rippling as I assumed he was stepping in. I stayed with my back towards him, unsure of exactly what he wanted me to do. Did he want me to start undressing as well?

"Sakura." His cold voice called from behind me. I swallowed my spit, then turned around towards him, my eyes to the ground. Once I was completely around, I lifted my eyes to him.

He was sitting in the water, his back leaning against the end of the tub. His arm was reaching out towards me with a washcloth in his hand. I looked at the washcloth and then looked up at him. He was staring at me expectantly, waiting as he still presented me the washcloth. I bowed in apology for my hesitation, and walked over, stepping over his fallen clothes. When I took the washcloth from his hands, his eyes looked at the tube of body wash and then back at me. I nodded and reached for the bottle as I knelt down beside the tub.

I dipped the washcloth in the bath water and then proceeded to squeeze soap from the tube and onto the cloth. I felt some of my nerves settle when I saw from the corner of my eye that he moved his gaze from me and onto the wall in front of him. So that was what he wanted? Me to wash him? This realization gave me some relief. Washing him wasn't too troubling. A slave washing their Master is a common chore.

I brought the wash cloth to his shoulders and began gently scrubbing, careful not to put too much pressure in case of any injuries or sores from the mission. I grabbed a cup sitting near the soaps and filled it with water from the tub. I was careful not to look down near his area, but the soap in the water thankfully covered most of him anyway. Once the cup was filled I poured the warm water on his back. I continued to wash him, both gentle yet firm enough to sooth him. The water was beginning to turn murky from all the dirt I was washing off him, but the filter was quick to clean it while fresh water continued to flow from the faucet.

I washed his back, his arms, his hands, and then his chest. When I was done with that I moved to wash his hair, avoiding his lower half for the time being. As I massaged his head with soap, he closed his eyes and leaned into my hands. I felt a surge of content fill me as I watched him relax. I was happy to be able to relieve the tension he had before. I didn't know what happened on his mission to the Leaf, but whatever it was took some toll on the Kazekage. I thought about the Hokage and Kankuro, and worried for their safety as well. I tried not to dwell too much on it, focusing on making the Kazekage feel as relaxed as possible. I told myself if that if something truly terrible did happen to them, there would have been more of a commotion when the Kazekage returned.

When I focused my thoughts back to washing the Kazekage's hair, I noticed I was unconsciously humming as I washed. I immediately stopped, hands frozen in mid wash as a bubble of panic grew in my stomach. I looked at the Kazekage, expecting him to say something, but his eyes were still closed. I continued washing his hair, hoping he was so into his own thoughts he didn't notice my humming. I dipped the cup in water and poured it on his head to wash out the soap, careful not to let it fall in his eyes. I dipped the cup in water again when his sudden voice surprised me.

"Don't stop humming"

I moved my gaze from his hair to his face and hitched a breath when I saw that his eyes were back open, staring intensely into mine.

"I want to hear you." He said not breaking his gaze. I stared at him dumfounded, but nodded. I broke the stare and began humming the tune again. The tune wasn't anything in particular, just something completely random. I felt awkward humming now, especially since it was specifically for the Kazekage. I tried not to think about it too much as I dipped the cup in the water once again. When I went to pour it over his head I paused. The Kazekage was still staring at me, his eyes longing as they were before. I swallowed, and continued humming as I poured the water on his head, fearing of being reprimanded if I stopped once again. I washed out the last of the soap of his hair, glad that it was once again back to its blood red color. I put the wash cloth down on the edge of the tub and put the cup back in its place near the soaps. When I was pulling my hand back from setting the cup down, the Kazekage brought his hand out of the water and grabbed my wrist. I jolted at his sudden touch, voice now silent. I looked at his hand grabbing my wrist, droplets of water glistening off him. I then looked up at him, the same expression as before; mouth in a stern line, eyes desperate.

He loosened his grip on my wrist and slipped his hand down to hold my hand in the palm of his. I felt goose bumps trail up my arm as he did. He then began pulling my hand towards him in the water. I looked at our hands and then back at him. He's eyes only confirming his gesture. I nodded at him and stood up. With my free shaky hand I reached to the hem of my silk pink tank top, lightly signaling to him that I was ready to pull it off. But he didn't let go of the hand he was holding. He only shook his head, and gave another small tug of my hand towards him. I tilted my head to the side in confusion. I looked at the water and then at my clothes. He tugged my hand again.

I then lifted my right leg let to step in the water, the Kazekage supporting me with his hold as I did. Once my other leg was in the water, the Kazekage tugged my hand down signaling for me to sit. I knelt down in the warm water, my light pink shorts turning a darker shade of pink as they got wet. I moved to sit on the other side of the tub, as I did he released his hold on my hand and placed both his hands on the sides of my waist. He pulled me towards him before I could sit down, forcing me to straddle his legs, my hands instinctively landing on his shoulders for support. The water sloshed around us at the swift movement, causing the bubbles in the water to move as well. I felt my cheeks warm as I saw the bubbles covering him spread out. I kept my gaze focused on his shoulder, too embarrassed to look anywhere else.

I was high on my knees as I straddled him, afraid of what to…feel if I sat down. His hands slowly slid up from my waist to my stomach, scrunching up my tank top. His were eyes studying my skin as he did, as if he was memorizing it. His hands paused when my belly button was revealed, he gaze transfixed. I held my breath as I watched him. He closed his eyes, leaned in, and gave it a gentle kiss. I shivered when I finally released my breath, his lips still on my stomach. His hands gripped me slightly harder as he began pulling me down to sit.

My stomach flipped as I let him guide me to his lap. My body reluctantly flinched when I felt his hardness against my thigh. I quickly recovered though, took a breath in, and continued to let him guide me on his lap. I felt beads of sweat forming on my forehead as I felt my body heat from more than the steaming water. I stared past his right ear, too nervous to look anyway else. His hands moved from my waist and slid up to the middle of my back, pushing me closer to him. He leaned into the crook of my neck, I leaned my head a little to the right to give him more access, my body moving on its own accord. He took a long deep breath in, as if my scent was intoxicating. I gripped his shoulders as I felt a familiar sensation build from within me. Something I've only felt once before, the night he left for the leaf village.

He kissed my collar bone, and then moved to the middle of my neck. I closed my eyes and drifted my head back as he did, my nails now digging into his skin; he didn't seem to mind. He kissed under my chin, and then moved his lips to my ear, caressing his bottom lip on my skin as he did. I felt my breathing going heavy as I heard his was too. He pulled me closer towards him, causing him to grunt from the friction between us underneath the water. His hold on my back was stronger and more possessive.

"I watched…" he began softly, his lips giving me a light kiss under my ear. "…I watched Naruto when he thought he was going to lose Hinata."

My mind was cloudy, but my attention slightly peaked at his statement. I remembered from the dinner that this woman Hinata was the Hokage's bride to be.

"I watched him in agony…when he believed he was having his last moments with her." The Kazekage said. His left hand continued its hold on my back when his right slid under my arm and up the side of my chest, lightly brushing my left breast as he did. His hand continued its ways up, brushing my collar bone, then on my neck. His hold was firm but not painful; his four fingers held the back my head while his thumb stayed under my chin, guiding me to look at him. My eyelids were heavy from the haze I felt throughout my mind and body; my lips slightly parted. His gaze was strong as he stared into my hazy one.

"And at that moment…" He looked to my lips, and then back to my eyes. "I saw you." My eyes widened at this confession, but I wasn't given time to dwell on it as his lips pressed firmly against mine. His hand holding my chin moved completely to the back of my neck, holding my head in place.

His kiss was desperate…passionate..something I would never have expected from him. I kissed back as I felt my body instantly react. I parted my lips soon into the kiss, letting his tongue enter my mouth. This feeling, this reaction of mine surprised me as well. But I didn't care to think about it at the moment; I didn't allow myself to think at all. I let my body become consumed by the moment, by whatever feeling was rising and spreading thought it entirely.

My hands moved from his shoulder up to his hair, griping it as I pushed my own tongue in to explore his. He groaned into my mouth and moved the hand holding my back down to my ass, pushing my hip forward to buck into his. I didn't resist, I even helped him the second time when I felt the pressure of his hand again. At this moment it didn't feel like Master and Slave. I immediately pushed that thought away as soon as it came into my mind. Only trouble could come from thinking such things. I allowed my mind to become clouded again as his broke our kiss, so he could ravage down my neck, giving me some time to breath.

I let my head fall back as he kissed, sucked, licked down my chin, neck, and collarbone. When I felt that he wanted to move lower, I arched my back, giving him more access. My left hand holding his shoulder, I moved my right hand back behind me to grip his knee for support as I arched my back. His hand firmly glided down my chest as I did. I was lost in him, lost in his touch, his kisses that I didn't realize I was putting too much pressure on my right arm. A sudden shock of pain spread through it, causing me to shriek and fall back. Before I could completely fall the Kazekage caught me with his hold on my back, and pulled me upright again. I held my arm and winced as the pain still lingered.

"Are you alright?" The Kazekage asked, worry leaking into his cold voice. "What happened?"

I looked at my right arm, relieved that the pain was beginning to subside. I was always careful with this arm because it was permanently damaged from a Master years before. But I seemed to forget about it in…the heat of the moment.

"Answer." The Kazekage commanded, his voice back to its cold demanding tone. I kept my gaze away from him. Now that my mind was again clear, I suddenly felt bashful at the recent event between us.

"It is n-nothing…" I said lightly biting my swollen lip. "It's just an old wound from years ago a-and…I grew careless,,,"

I kept my eyes lowered as I felt the Kazekage gently grab my right arm to examine it. He moved he slowly began to straighten it and immediately stopped when he saw me wince when he straightened it too far.

"From a different Master?" He asked gliding his thumb back and forth on my elbow. I nodded at him in response. He held my arm a few moments longer before he brought his hand to my chin, bringing my gaze to his. His eyes were no longer desperate, no longer filled with whatever heartbreaking emotion that was torturing him before. His expression was emotionless; he was back to his old self.

"Come." He said putting a strand of pink hair behind my ear. "We both need sleep." I nodded at him in agreement. I made my way to stand, the Kazekage holding my hand in support as I did. I stepped out of the tub, with him close behind, his hand possessively holding mine.

**A/N: So glad I finally got this chapter out! It took a lot longer than I thought. Thanks for all those who review, follow, and favorite! And thank you for all you guys who are keeping up with my pace and continuing to read.**

**I come out with the next chapter as fast as I can! **


End file.
